En Contra de los Principios 2
by yukio87
Summary: Ha pasado un año desde que Leo muriera y fuera revivido por la muerte. Ahora algo nuevo se acerca a los chicos y los planes de esa nuevo enemigo van mas allá de que los chicos pueden esperar. Leo con su limitada condición será el nuevo blanco de ese ser venido de otro planeta para poder tener el control del mundo y destruir a las tortugas. ¿Porqué querrá a Leo? Lean para averiguar.
1. Chapter 1

_**Como les prometí aquí les traigo la secuela de En Contra de los Principios. Espero que les guste y que les parezca adecuada según la anterior historia. Recuerden como termino la anterior. De todas maneras las invito a seguir adelante y sigan leyendo.**_

_**Disclaimer: Ninguna de las tortugas me pertenece. Solamente el nuevo villano de esta historia y las criaturas extraterrestres cuyos nombres es de mi propia invención.**_

_**Chapter 1: Nuevo Enemigo.**_

_Un año después._

Donatello veía los resultados de los últimos análisis realizados a Leonardo. Le preocupaba que la salud de su hermano se debilitara con el paso del tiempo considerando lo que su cuerpo tuvo que aguantar durante los días que tuvo la toxina en su interior y las dos veces que murió y fue enviado de regreso. La medicina que le daba hacia efecto pero temía que llegara un dia en que ya no ayudara más al cuerpo de su hermano mayor. Para su alivio los análisis mostraban solo un leve deterioro de las celulas, normal para Leo. Pero de todas maneras eso le decía que su hermano no viviría tanto como ellos. Eso todos lo tenían claro. Apago el computador y bostezando se levanto del asiento. Tomando el frasco con la medicina de Leo se dirigió a la cocina y llenando un vaso con agua se encamino a la habitación de su hermano mayor. El cual a esa hora debía estar durmiendo, pero debía tomar la medicina cada cierta hora sin fallar. Y él como el médico de la familia se hacía cargo de que fuera asi. Entrando sin meter ningún ruido se sentó al lado de la cama de Leo quien estaba profundamente dormido. Moviéndolo levemente por el hombro su hermano se quejo y abrió los ojos.

-Leo tu medicina-Le dijo pasándole una píldora del frasco. El de azul la tomo medio dormido y se la metió a la boca. Donnie le tendió el vaso con agua el cual Leo acepto y tomando el liquido trago la píldora-Vuelve a dormir antes del entrenamiento te daré la otra que te corresponde-Murmuro mientras Leo se recostaba de nuevo y cerrando los ojos se quedo dormido.

Donnie miro la hora. Eran las doce quince de la noche. Hora de irse a dormir él también.

La alarma despertó a Leo quien incorporándose un poco la tomo y miro la hora. Las siete de la mañana. Desperezándose se levanto de la cama y tomando sus katanas se las coloco en su espalda, luego tomo su bandana y amarrándosela alrededor de sus ojos salió de la habitación. Aun sus hermanos dormían. Sonrió era hora de irlos a despertar. Dejaría a Donnie al último dado que era quien se acostaba mas tarde. Entro con sigilo a la habitación de Mikey quien dormía con un pie fuera de la cama y la boca tan abierta que era fácil que terminara tragando un insecto durante la noche.

-Hora de despertar Mike-Susurro para que su hermano menor no despertara asustado como lo estaba haciendo muy seguido desde lo sucedido con él hacía un año atrás. No lo culpaba no era el único, Raph y Donnie también tenían constantes pesadillas con lo que paso. Se sentía culpable de ser la causa de eso, pero no podía ayudar en eliminar esos recuerdos ya que también eran parte de él. Su hermano cerro la boca y entreabrió los ojos-Hora del entrenamiento-Comunico sonriéndole a su hermano.

Mikey se restregó los ojos-Ya…voy…-Dijo reprimiendo un bostezo. Leo acariciándole la cabeza a su hermano salió de la habitación rumbo a la de Raph. Abriéndola se encontró con su hermano de rojo despierto mirando unos periódicos.

-¿Raph qué pasa?-Pregunto acercándose a él. Su hermano de rojo bajo la vista y guardo los periódicos antes de que Leo tuviera oportunidad de ver que decían.

-Nada…solo estaba esperando a que vinieras a despertarme-Hablo sonando algo extraño-Ya voy me pongo mis cosas y bajo enseguida-Con eso le dio la espalda a Leo. Este sabía que su hermano menor le ocultaba algo, pero también sabía que había cosas que era mejor no presionar o seria solamente peor para sus hermanos menores.

-Bueno, no te tardes-Se dirigió a la habitación de Donnie. Abriendo la puerta se encontró con su hermano de morado dormido sobre una pila de libros y no sobre su cama. Caminando hacia él, se arrodillo y se dio cuenta que su hermano había estado leyendo libros sobre como sanar el daño de su corazón. Esbozo una sonrisa, su hermano genio jamás se rendía-Donnie…vamos es hora del entrenamiento-Musito mientras lo mecía suavemente.

Su hermano entreabrió los ojos y sonriendo se sentó-Si...-Bostezo-Ya voy…me arreglo y bajo-Leonardo sonrió y acariciando la cabeza como lo había hecho con Mikey salió de la habitación rumbo al dojo. Su padre ya se encontraba allí esperándolos.

-Buenos días sensei-Saludo haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

-Buenos días Leonardo. ¿Cómo te sientes hoy para entrenar?-Pregunto sabiendo que habían días en que su hijo mayor no tenía fuerzas ni siquiera para levantar la cabeza de la almohada.

Leonardo lo quedo mirando unos segundos. No le agradaba preocupar a nadie, pero desde que sufrió el ataque de esa toxina su familia vivía preocupada de él-Muy bien sensei, no tengo ninguna molestia-Respondió esperando a que llegaran sus otros hermanos.

-Me alegro hijo mío-Splinter guardo silencio mientras esperaban que sus otros tres hijos se unieran al mayor.

Leonardo bajo la vista hacia el tatami del dojo, no sabía qué cosa podía ser lo que la muerte ese dia le dijo en sueños sobre el porqué lo envió pero durante todo ese año nada malo había ocurrido. No había encontrado rastro de Shredder o de Karai y solo habían estado combatiendo contra criminales normales. Suspiro, esperaba que aun faltara para quien fuera la muerte se refiriera apareciera. Escucho los pasos de Mikey y la voz de Raph. Por lo que podía escuchar Donnie aun no salía de su habitación.

-Buenos días maestro-Saludo Mikey haciendo una media reverencia y uniéndose a Leo en la línea que se colocaban antes del entrenamiento.

Splinter sonrió-Buenos días Michelangelo-Saludo la vieja rata mientras veían entrar a un Raphael quien lucía algo molesto-Buenos días Raphael-Añadió cuando el de rojo se puso en la línea al lado de Leonardo y Michelangelo.

-Buenos días sensei-Mascullo viendo de reojo a su hermano mayor-¿Y Donnie?-Pregunto entre dientes solo para que Leo lo escuchara.

Leo se encogió de hombros-No lo sé, lo desperté pero dijo que bajaba en cuanto se arreglara-Respondió mientras intentaba poner atención a algún ruido proveniente de la habitación de su segundo hermano menor.

Cinco minutos después un Donnie algo agitado bajo las escaleras y saludando a Splinter se puso en el último sitio que quedaba en la línea-Lo siento maestro me quede dormido después que Leo me despertara, lo lamento mucho-Dijo algo avergonzado la tortuga de morado.

-No te preocupes, he notado que te duermes muy tarde-Acepto la disculpa Splinter viendo a sus hijos-Bien comenzaremos con un leve precalentamiento para ir directo con las katas y un combate de entrenamiento uno a uno-Explico mientras golpeaba con su bastón el suelo. Los cuatro hermanos hicieron la reverencia y comenzaron con el precalentamiento que duro casi media hora. Tras eso realizaron una hora y media una serie de katas de nivel avanzado y al acabar eso y descansar por cinco minutos Splinter volvió a golpear con su bastón el suelo-Ahora Raphael con Leonardo y Michelangelo con Donatello, recuerden es solo un entrenamiento asi que nada de golpes fuertes o ataques para herir, ¿entendido?-Pregunto viendo a sus cuatro hijos.

-¡Hai sensei!-Respondieron en unísono los cuatro chicos. Mientras se enfrentaban, Leonardo comenzó a sentirse un poco mareado. Su pecho lo sentía apretado y le estaba comenzando a costar respirar con normalidad. Se llevo una mano al pecho tras retroceder unos pasos de Raph quien se detuvo en seco al notar el cambio en el semblante de su hermano mayor.

-¿Leo? ¿Estás bien hermano?-Pregunto acercándose a Leonardo quien intentaba regularizar su respiración.

Los otros chicos detuvieron su pelea al oír a Raph, el maestro Splinter volteo a verlos con preocupación-¿Leonardo?-Inquirió caminando hacia su hijo mayor. Leonardo no respondió, tenía sus ojos cerrados para no ver como daba vuelta la habitación-Sera mejor que te recuestes-Comento Splinter poniendo sus manos en los hombros de su hijo para que se sentara en el suelo del dojo pero Leo negó suavemente con la cabeza.

-Estoy…bien…-Musito entreabriendo los ojos-Ya paso-Agrego con más fuerza en la voz. El dolor ya estaba pasando y su respiración ya era normal.

-Estás seguro Leo, recién lucias muy palido-Dijo Donnie tomándole la muñeca para revisar el pulso de su hermano mayor.

-Si Don, ya paso. Sigamos con el entrenamiento-Mascullo sintiéndose un tonto con la situación. Odiaba esos momentos en que su cuerpo lo traicionaba y comenzaba a atacarlo. Lo hacía sentir un débil y un inútil. Donatello termino de revisar el pulso de Leo y suspiro aliviado, aunque el corazón de su hermano latía algo rápido no era lo suficiente como preocuparse.

Splinter negó con la cabeza-El entrenamiento lo dejaremos hasta aquí, ahora vayan a desayunar...me llaman cuando esté listo, por mientras iré a mi habitación a meditar-Con eso el maestro se retiro del dojo.

Leo apretó los puños. Odiaba estar asi por culpa de la toxina. Pero sabía que era el precio a pagar por haber sido devuelto a ese mundo tras morir dos veces.

Donatello cruzo una mirada con sus otros dos hermanos quienes asintieron sabiendo a que se refería esa mirada. Cuando recordó que no le había dado la medicina a su hermano mayor. Golpeándose con su palma sobre su frente salió del dojo y a toda prisa tomo la medicina de Leo y llevando una botella con agua se la entrego-Leo es hora de tu medicina, sabes que si te despiertas antes que yo debes tomarla, recuerda que no puedes andar saltándote el remedio, recuerda que…-Leo bufo a lo bajo mientras tragaba la pastilla y bebía un trago de la botella, bajando la botella se la entrego a su hermano menor. Donnie seguía hablando. Otro dia más con el recurrente sermón sobre la medicina. Todos los días era lo mismo. Jamás había sido bueno tomando o recordando el horario de la medicina. Y en ese año que llevaba tras lo ocurrido era cosa de todos los días que su hermano de morado terminara retándolo por olvidarse. Miro la hora. Llevaba casi quince minutos con el sermón cuando decidió detenerlo-Acaso quieres…

-Basta Don-Mascullo sin mirarlo a los ojos-Entiendo las cosas, no soy un niño pequeño…-Dijo pasando por su lado molesto completamente-Voy a salir, no me molesten ni me sigan-Agrego tomando sus katanas las cuales se las había sacado para el entrenamiento se las coloco en su espalda nuevamente y salió de la guarida sin decir más.

Raphael se quedo viendo la puerta-Donnie deberías entender un poco más a Leo, desde que nos dieron la segunda oportunidad de tenerlo con nosotros, casi no le hemos dado espacio, es de esperar que en ocasiones quiera respirar…además sabes que Leo jamás fue de esos que tomaran medicinas, incluso cuando se enfermaba, que intente acostumbrarse a esta altura de la vida será difícil-El de rojo era quien lo comprendía mejor. Si hubiese sido él quien hubiese tenido que modificar su estilo de vida andaría enojado todos los días. Pero como era Leonardo quien tuvo que cambiar todo, solamente salía por una o dos horas para luego regresar más calmado y tranquilo.

-Lo sé, Raph pero aun asi me preocupa…si lo atacan mientras está afuera y le da un ataque que…

-¿Donnie?-La voz de Mikey se escucho desde el living. El de morado volteo la cabeza hacia allí-Te preocupas demasiado, Leo sabe cuidarse muy bien solo, si no puede con el enemigo busca la manera de escapar o de contactarse con nosotros-Recordó el de naranja luciendo muy confiado sobre su hermano mayor.

-Bueno, dejemos esto hasta aquí y vayamos a preparar el desayuno-Susurro Donnie sabiendo que discutir sobre Leo con sus otros hermanos era una pelea perdida, todos tenían una fe ciega en Leo y eso nadie lo cambiaria.

_Centro Comercial y Financiero de New York. Diez de la mañana._

Desde el cielo una enorme nave comenzaba a descender sobre la ciudad haciéndose invisible a los ojos de las personas. Desde ahí un leve rayo de luz ilumino un punto sobre una azotea y dos figuras aparecieron. Lucían diferentes pero eran dos personas que llevaban más de un año desaparecidos. Siendo dados como muertos por la policía, pero sus ojos brillaban con un resplandor rojo atípico de ellos.

-Busquen a las tortugas y acaben con ellos, las nuevas habilidades que les di son suficientes para hacer eso posible-La voz sonó en el aire al tiempo que ambas figuras asentían y desaparecían del lugar dejando solo un leve rastro de polvo en su paso.

_A pocas cuadras del Centro Comercial y Financiero._

Leo se quedo pensando mientras observaba la ciudad desde la azotea a siete cuadras de la casa de April. No le agradaba estar solo cuando se sentía tan miserable, pero siempre prefería hacerlo cuando se trataba de lidiar con su nueva condición. No podía creer cual era su límite físico en ese momento. Ya no era el mismo de hacia un año o cuando estuvo en América Central. Pero sabiendo que sus hermanos debían de estar preocupado por él en ese instante decidió hacer una llamada a su querido hermano genio. Tomando el shell cell marco a Donnie.

-¿Leo?-La voz de su hermano genio se escucho desde el otro lado. Leo activo la cámara. Donnie se veía preocupado-¿Estás bien?-Pregunto casi sin poder contenerse.

Leo lanzo un suspiro-Si Donnie estoy bien-Dijo mirando el cielo que estaba de un gris oscuro, el de azul sabia que dentro del dia comenzaría a llover-Solo llame para avisar que estoy bien…

-No tomaste desayuno hermano, sabes que no puedes andar sin tomar desayuno tu cuerpo está débil y necesita de toda la energía que le puedes dar…-Interrumpió Donnie, pero tras unos segundos su hermano genio sonrió-Lo siento Leo, me preocupas demasiado es eso…pero sé que sabes cuidarte…siento que soy un poco molesto pero ya te perdimos antes, no quiero volver a pasar por lo mismo-La tortuga de azul sonrió ante eso-¿Vas a tardar mucho?-Donnie sonaba como siempre.

-No-Contesto mientras unas débiles gotas comenzaban a caer-Pero por favor tenme unas toallas y algo caliente…está comenzando a llover y llegare mojado-Dijo cuando unas gotas más gruesas caían sobre la ciudad.

-Cuenta con eso-Con lo último Donnie colgó. Leonardo guardo su shell cell y se dirigió hacia un edificio cercano a donde se encontraba para bajar más rápido. No quería pasar donde April ya que por lo que tenía entendido había salido fuera de la ciudad junto a Casey hacia la costa de Florida para visitar a la madre de su amiga.

Mientras se aproximaba a las escaleras, un resplandor rojo que vio por el rabillo del ojo lo hizo agacharse. El rayo de luz paso justo en el sitio donde momentos antes se hallaba su cabeza. Miro alrededor sacando sus katanas, mientras apretaba el botón de ayuda para que sus hermanos supieran que se encontraba en una situación algo complicada para él. No podía ser tan orgulloso y estúpido en intentar pelear por su propia cuenta cuando su condición física era reducida y limitada.

-¿Quién anda por allí?-Pregunto sin elevar mucho su voz. Sus ojos iban desde un punto a otro intentando encontrar el causante de ese ataque. Cuando desde atrás sintió una presencia que lo hizo voltear rápidamente para bloquear un ataque dirigido a él. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al ver de quien se trataba. Aunque no la había visto desde que diera la orden de matarlo no había cambiado, al menos exteriormente-¿Karai?-Susurro dando unos pasos atrás alejándose de ella. Pero podía darse cuenta que había algo distinto en ella. Una luz roja iluminaba sus ojos.

-Debes morir-Dijo con un tono carente de emoción. Leo pestañeo confundido. Ella no sabía que él había muerto, pero pensar que el ataque que recibió mientras huían del cuartel no había sido mortal era un error que Karai no cometería. El joven líder esquivo otro ataque y sintiendo que otra presencia más se sumaba a Karai. No podía creer lo que estaba viendo en ese momento. Al lado de Karai la figura de Shredder apareció de forma tan repentina que no sabía de donde había venido-Debes morir…-Repitió Karai levantando sus katanas y lanzándose en contra de Leo junto a Shredder quien con sus cuchillas iba por la cabeza de Leonardo.

-Pero que…-Empezó a decir cuando vio que ambos se detenían a unos tres metros de donde estaba y juntando sus manos en un triangulo una luz se formo en medio de ellos mientras se iluminaban aun mas. Los ojos de ambos brillaban intensamente de un color rojo intenso. Leo miro el lugar, debía haber una manera de escapar de allí sin luchar. El no podía hacerlo solo, menos aun con su deteriorado estado físico.

-¡LEO!-Escucho que gritaban desde la azotea más cercana. Se dio el lujo de sonreír, sus hermanos ya estaban cerca y eso significaba que todo estaría bien ahora. Cuando Karai con Shredder lanzaron ese rayo de luz en contra de él. Leo salto en dirección opuesta y para horror vio como ese rayo golpeaba el edificio detrás de él y mientras los gritos de las personas en el interior del lugar se iban desvaneciendo, el edificio colapso, levantando una gran cantidad de humo y polvo. Leo bajo la cabeza. Por haber esquivado ese rayo muchas vidas habían sido arrebatadas. Todo por él. Sintió que lo tomaban de los brazos y lo llevaban lejos de lo sucedido. Pestañeando levanto la vista. Sus tres hermanos lo estaban llevando hacia las alcantarillas para esconderse. Aprovechando el caos del momento lo tomaron como huida. Mientras avanzaban, Leo se dejo llevar por quien parecía ser Mikey. No podía enfocar bien, su vista estaba borrosa y su respiración era jadeante. Su pecho lo sentía apretado y podía percibir como el latido cardiaco iba aumentando con el paso de los minutos. Que mas podía esperar, la muerte de todas esas personas había sido terrible para él. Pero de pronto los ojos de Leonardo enfocaron una figura oscura de brazos largos que ya conocía. Sus ojos se cerraron y comenzó a caer sintiendo como su conciencia era llevada lejos de ese lugar.

-Es hora de hacer lo que te dije Leonardo…es lo que debes hacer para pagar la deuda que tienes por ser enviado a la vida dos veces-La muerte le dijo mientras tomaba de la mano a Leonardo. Este miro alrededor, se encontraba en un túnel inmenso-Tienes que buscar las almas de las personas que fallecieron en el…colapso de ese edificio…y traerlos para ser juzgados…cuando termines podrás volver con tus hermanos…por ahora estarás conmigo hasta que el ultimo…de esas víctimas sea traído…aquí…para mi…-Con eso la muerte empujo a Leonardo hacia lo que parecía ser el campo donde antes, para ser exacto un año antes estuvo. Habían varias personas allí, tanto niños, ancianos, mujeres, hombres y bebes. Eso hizo que el pecho de Leo doliera. Ellos habían muerto por su culpa. Inocentes habían perdido sus vidas por su error.

_Cien mil kilómetros de la tierra._

En la nave que se encontraba de nuevo en el espacio un ser de ojos rojos, piel oscura, alta y de brazos largos con siete dedos miro a Shredder y Karai. Ambos estaban sentados en unos asientos con unas maquinas sobre sus cabezas.

-Ustedes me han fallado, quiero tomar el planeta pero esas criaturas están interviniendo en mi camino, ustedes como sus mayores enemigos deberían de haberlos detenido con los obsequios que les di, pero aun asi siguen siendo los peores experimentos que he tenido-Dijo la figura sentándose en la parte de arriba de la nave-Ustedes arréglenlos y por mientras manden a los Tekstraton por las tortugas, veremos si son capaces de hacer algo contra ellos-Unos seres de menor tamaño asintieron mientras se alejaban levándose con ellos a Karai con Shredder.

-Señor ShinKameskra las tortugas han esquivado el radar, lo último que pudimos captar fue que fueron bajo tierra, los especímene causaron un caos en la ciudad y han puesto personas con armas a vigilar el área…

ShinKameskra bufo a lo bajo-Son solo mierdas…ataquen y busquen a esas tortugas, no deben de haber ido lejos, según el escáner que se les hizo hay uno de ellos enfermo, asi no serán capaces de ir muy lejos-Interrumpió a uno de sus observadores Farcfruel y siguió mirando el planeta frente a ellos. Ese sería su mejor premio si era capaz de eliminar a las tortugas y sus amigos para apoderarse de ese sitio y poner a sus habitantes bajo su mano y sus experimentos-Seria mucho mejor que me capturasen a esa tortuga enferma-Esbozo una sonrisa dejando ver sus largos dientes puntiagudos-Con ese podríamos hacer unos experimentos…según el data obtenido hay algo diferente con ese-Murmuro mirando la información sobre las pantallas frente a él, donde la imagen de una tortuga de bandana azul se veía-Muy interesante-Con una sonrisa aun más amplia en sus labios los Farcfruel comenzaron con su búsqueda.

_Guarida de la familia Hamato._

-¡Rápido acuéstalo en la cama!-Ordeno Donnie mientras comenzaba a sacar sus implementos médicos para revisar y atender a Leonardo quien yacía inconsciente en los brazos de Raphael. Este haciendo lo que le dijeron puso con mucho cuidado a su hermano mayor sobre la cama mientras dejaba trabajar a su hermano genio.

-¿Leo se pondrá bien?-La voz asustada de Mikey sonó desde la puerta. Donnie lo quedo mirando mientras ponía una máscara de oxigeno sobre la boca y nariz de Leo y lo conectaba a una máquina para registrar los latidos cardiacos de su hermano.

Raph le puso una mano en el hombro-Leo no nos dejara, solo está muy débil por todo lo sucedido, con un poco de descanso se pondrá bien, ya verás que en un rato mas abrirá los ojos y se lamentara por las personas que murieron de ese edificio-Donnie sonrió, su hermano de rojo conocía tan bien a Leo que sabía que haría exactamente eso una vez que recobrara el conocimiento. Tras unos minutos acabo de revisar a su hermano-¿Y bien como esta?

-Agotado y su corazón sufrió un pequeño trauma, pero estará bien, un poco de reposo y descanso le vendrá bien-Donnie frunció el ceño-Pero esos eran Karai y Shredder, después de todo no estaban muertos, pero estaban distintos a como recordaba, ese rayo de luz al parecer fue creado por ellos, eso no es normal, ellos antes no podían hacer eso, y sus ojos brillaban de otro color-Todos se miraron sin saber que decir-Hay algo detrás de todo esto, pero no nos moveremos hasta que Leo despierte, debemos hacerlo juntos y buscar una respuesta a esto-Raph asintió mientras tomaba una silla y la instalaba al lado de la cama donde yacía Leonardo. El maestro Splinter no tardo en aparecer. Mientras Donnie le explicaba lo que había sucedido a su maestro, Raph tomo la mano de Leo y se puso a esperar a que su hermano mayor despertara del sueño que se había sumergido mientras iban camino a la guarida.

_**To be continued…**_

_**¿Y bien que les pareció este primer capítulo? ¿Interesante, malo, aburrido? Por favor háganme saber sus opiniones sobre esta por si puedo cambiar algunas cosas. Sugerencias son aceptadas. Gracias por leer y nos estaremos leyendo la próxima semana. **_


	2. ¿Qué pasa?

_**El segundo capítulo de esta historia. Un gran agradecimiento a Crystal Violeta, feel the music, The Saku, VanessaLaUnicorn, Naomi de Aldebaran, Rose Black Dragon, Dragonazabache, Guest y **__**Haoyoh Asakura**__** por su continuo apoyo en esta historia. Ojala les guste.**__** De todas maneras las invito a seguir adelante y sigan leyendo.**_

_**Disclaimer: Ninguna de las tortugas me pertenece. Solamente el nuevo villano de esta historia y las criaturas extraterrestres cuyos nombres es de mi propia invención.**_

_**Chapter 2: ¿Qué pasa?**_

Limbo.

Leonardo había estado guiando a cada espíritu por el largo camino hasta donde la muerte lo estaba esperaba. Esa entrada a un túnel largo y oscuro. Se sentía miserable por ser el culpable de la muerte de esas personas. No sabía que eran tantas. Ya había perdido la cuenta cuando llego a trescientos. Y desde que llego a esa cantidad había transcurrido varias horas según intentaba sacar cálculo del tiempo. Lo cual lo dejo impactado y sintiéndose triste y como un asesino al haber sido el causante de esa innecesaria cantidad de perdidas. Pero tenía que pensar en que haría ahora con la presencia de Karai y Shredder en la ciudad cuando había pensado que estaban muertos. Además de que lucían diferentes y no parecían ser los mismos que antes. Legando hasta la entrada del túnel donde estaba la muerte Leo miro al pequeño niño que no tendría más de cuatro años que estaba tomado de su mano. Cuando lo soltaba para que muerte se hiciera cargo del pequeño el niño volteo a ver a Leo.

-Gracias por traerme-Dijo el pequeño mientras tomaba la mano de la muerte. Leo bajo la vista sintiéndose culpable que un alma tan pura como ese niño hubiese perdido la vida por su causa.

La muerte hablo al tiempo que daba unos pasos hacia el túnel-Bien Leonardo, has cumplido bien con esta tarea…pero recuerda que desde…ahora en adelante…tu velaras por las almas de… las personas que mueren por tu causa y las de tu hermano…inocentes en fuego cruzado…recuerda…-La muerte comenzó a alejarse llevándose la ultima alma que la tortuga de azul le había llevado. El lugar se hizo borroso y Leo veía cada vez más lejos el túnel y el campo verdoso.

Enfermería de la Guarida de Familia Hamato.

Donnie revisaba por decima quinta vez los signos vitales de su hermano mayor quien aun no despertaba. Cosa que le preocupaba. No parecía tener nada malo, pero la alargada inconsciencia le preocupaba enormemente. Llevaba un poco más de dos días inconsciente y no parecía querer despertar luego.

-No entiendo que tiene-Se dijo mientras salía de la enfermería por otra taza de café. Sus hermanos escuchaban las noticias sobre el edificio que había colapsado en el encuentro con esos viejos enemigos. Hablaban de más de trescientos muertos y más de doscientos desaparecidos. Sabía que en cuento despertara Leo, su hermano se culparía de esas muertes.

Raph por su parte se paseaba de un lado a otro de la guarida mientras esperaban que su hermano mayor recobrar a el conocimiento. Pero habían transcurrido dos días y las horas seguían pasando y su hermano no daba señales de querer despertar. Algo estaba mal con Leo, pero nadie podía decir que era lo que estaba mal. Suspiro mientras decidió ir al dojo a golpear su saco. Necesitaba sacar la tensión de su cuerpo lo más rápido posible. Se sentía que en cualquier minuto iba a estallar. Mikey lo miro mientras entraba al dojo y cerraba la puerta.

-Tu hermano necesita sacar el peso de su corazón hijo mío-La voz del maestro Splinter sonó detrás de Mikey-Raphael y Donatello están tomando muy mal lo que le pasa a Leonardo, pero no deben olvidar que él es fuerte y no se da por vencido fácilmente-El de naranja sonrió ante aquellas palabras de aliento de su padre.

-Lo sé maestro-Dijo mientras se ponía de pie y se dirigía a la enfermería. Leo estaba acostado solo en el lugar. Donnie estaba en la cocina preparándose su café y algo para comer. El menor del clan Hamato se sentó al lado de su hermano mayor y le tomo la mano-Leo vamos abre tus ojos, te necesitamos…eres demasiado importante para nosotros…asi que por favor abre tus ojos…

Leonardo podía oír la voz de su hermano menor. No podía entender que decía pero cuando comenzó a acercarse más a la luz que veía, las palabras fueron tomando forma-Leo abre tus ojos…-Escucho débilmente. Podía sentir que seguía hablando pero no lograba darle un sentido a las palabras dichas-…Abre tus ojos…-Leo movió la cabeza. Sabía que ya estaba en casa. Haciendo un gran esfuerzo dado que sentía el cuerpo débil y pesado, entreabrió los ojos. Pestañeando se encontró mirando los dulces e inocentes ojos de su hermano menor.

-…M-Mikey…-Musito mientras miraba alrededor. Estaba en la enfermería. Odiaba ese lugar, desde el año pasado era el sitio más visitado por él, cosa que simplemente detestaba. Lo hacía sentir débil, inútil y una carga para sus hermanos. Todas esas cosas le producía un sentimiento que no le agradaba sentir. Si fuera por él le gustaría poder retroceder el tiempo justo en el dia en que fue envenenado por esa toxina que causo todo lo que ahora tiene para advertirse sobre eso y evitar que eso ocurriera.

-¿Cómo te sientes?-Pregunto Mikey mirando a Leo con detenimiento. Ver a su hermano tan débil y frágil lo hacían sentir responsable por la salud y bienestar de su hermano mayor.

Leo sentía su lengua muy seca. Sentía que había dormido muchas horas, pero no creía que fuera asi-Mejor…-Susurro intentando de hablar alto. Pero no lograba nada, su propio cuerpo se negaba a obedecer lo que él quería, por eso detestaba ser una carga para sus hermanos. Por lo general cuando se sentía débil hacia todo lo posible por ocultar y esconder su malestar a su familia. Bueno, eso servía solo hasta que su cuerpo se negaba a seguir sus órdenes y terminaba desmayándose o despertando sintiéndose tan mal que ni siquiera era capaz de levantarse de la cama. Su cuerpo no se movía, su mente se ponía borrosa, sus ojos no lograban enfocar con claridad, su pulso descendía drásticamente, su respiración llegaba a ser dolorosa y por sobre todo era incapaz de formular palabras ya que su lengua se negaba a cooperar.

-Seguro Leo-Sonrió Mikey sin creerse que su hermano se sentía mejor cuando el propio rostro de su hermano le decía lo contrario. En eso Donnie entro a la habitación. Al ver a Leo despierto sonrió mientras daba un leve gesto a Mikey de que le diera lado para revisar a Leonardo. El menor se movió al lado contrario de la cama al tiempo que Donnie tomaba sus implementos médicos y comenzaba la revisión.

-Aun tu pulso es algo errático y tu presión sanguínea baja-Murmuro cuando revisaba la pupila de Leo-Tu pupila no reacciona como debería, eso quiere decir que aun está afectado por la baja de los latidos cardiacos-Comunico Donnie al tiempo que Leo lo miraba con el ceño fruncido-Has dormido por dos días enteros, ya me tenias preocupado. Pensé que se me había pasado algo o que tu condición había empeorado tras lo sucedido en esa azotea…-Al mencionar eso Leo abrió los ojos enormemente e intento sentarse-No te muevas aun estas débil-Indico empujándolo de nuevo contra el suave colchón.

Leo movió la cabeza a los lados-No…no…soy un asesino…-Murmuro al tiempo que levantaba su mano y se tapa el rostro con ella. La imagen de cada uno de los que había llevado ante la muerte en ese túnel aparecía en su memoria sin que él pudiera detener esas imágenes. Parecía que la muerte quería que sufriera por lo ocurrido en ese lugar y por las vidas sacrificadas en nombre de ellos-Mate a…muchos…demasiados…niños…bebes…mujeres…ancianos…- Decía mientras enumeraba uno a uno a quienes había según él matado-yo…yo los mate…-Ahora no podía bloquear que sus lagrimas cayeran. Era imposible, el haber conocido el rostro de cada uno que murió era demasiado para olvidar. Mucho más de lo que él creía.

-Leo cálmate, debes respirar profundamente y calmarte, todo este stress puede ocasionarte problemas con tu deteriorada condición…

-Tuve que haber muerto…-Susurro mientras Donnie cruzaba una mirada de preocupación con Mikey. No esperaba que Leo tomara tan mal lo sucedido. Peor de lo que ellos mismo habían creído-No…debí regresar…debí quedarme muerto…-La voz de su hermano mayor sonaba débil y falto de emoción.

Donnie tomo aire. Leo necesitaba del maestro Splinter, solo él podría hacer entender a Leo que no era culpa de él lo ocurrido-Busca al maestro Splinter rápido-Susurro solo para que Mikey lo escuchara. Leo estaba tan metido en su propia culpa que sabía que no había sido capaz de oírlo. Mientras Leo continuaba balbuceando que debía de haber muerto. No había sentido el peso de esas pérdidas cuando se encontraba en ese lugar con todas esas almas y la muerte, pero ahora que estaba en la tierra de nuevo…todas esas vidas se incrustaban en su pecho de manera fuerte y profunda.

Raph quien estaba saliendo del dojo tras terminar su serie de entrenamiento vio salir a Mikey de le enfermería muy apurado y con rostro palido y preocupado. Su rostro se tenso. Debía de haber pasado algo malo. Se dirigió a la enfermería y se encontró con que su hermano menor Donnie intentaba de calmar a su hermano mayor quien parecía estar delirando. Pero por las lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas se dio cuenta a que se debía. Leo no había tomado nada de bien lo sucedido con las personas del edificio que colapso durante la pelea contra Shredder y Karai. Y se veía que no estaba escuchando lo que su hermano le estaba diciendo.

-¿Donnie?-Pregunto caminando hasta ponerse a su lado. Su hermano de morado lo quedo mirando y negó suavemente.

-Leo no me responde, y su pulso se está acelerando, necesito calmarlo antes de darle cualquier cosa, no quiero sedarlo ya que acaba de despertar tras dos días en coma y no…no me siento cómodo sedándolo-Murmuro mientras su hermano seguía balbuceando.

Se escucharon pasos apresurados y el maestro Splinter no tardo en aparecer junto a Mikey-¿Qué pasa Donatello?-Pregunto mientras observaba a Leo con preocupación al notar lo agitado que estaba.

-Leo no tomo como esperaba lo sucedido con las víctimas del edificio que colapso durante la pelea de él con Karai y Shredder-Respondió al tiempo que Leo se intentaba levantar para salir de allí-¡Leo cálmate!-Pidió Donnie poniendo una mano sobre el pecho de Leo para mantenerlo acostado. Leo negó y miro a los ojos a su hermano.

-No entiendes…yo…yo conocí a cada uno…a cada persona que murió…yo me encargue de llevar sus almas con la muerte…yo los guie hasta él…todos ellos…no merecían morir por mi culpa-Leo ahora lloraba como nunca antes lo habían visto llorar. Raph con Mikey cruzaron una mirada de preocupación al oír a su hermano mayor decir eso.

-¿Cómo la muerte hijo mío?-Inquirió el maestro sin comprender a que se refería su hijo mayor.

Leonardo respiro hondo intentando controlarse. Sabía que si seguía asi su condición simplemente empeoraría, pero para él era tan impactante ver y recordar cada rostro de los que murieron que sentía que la muerte solo estaba jugando con él y sus sentimientos. Tomando aire profundamente se calmo y se seco las lágrimas que mojaban sus mejillas.

-Nada…-Musito mientras cerraba los ojos agotado. A pesar de haber dormido por dos días aun se sentía muy cansado. Era como si todo el tiempo que paso en el purgatorio había gastado su cuerpo.

Donatello se mordió el labio inferior mientras pensaba que hacer con su hermano mayor. Aunque se había calmando un poco. Aun era posible ver que sus signos vitales estaba acelerados-Dejémoslo dormir, lo necesita si quiere mejorarse pronto…

-Quiero ir…a mi dormitorio-La voz débil de Leo sonó en la pequeña habitación. Donnie abrió los ojos preocupado mientras miraba a su hermano mayor.

-Es preferible que permanezcas aquí si algo malo te llegara a pasar…

-Iré a mi habitación, aun cuando nadie me ayude a ir-Interrumpió a Donnie la tortuga de azul mientras ponía su poca fuerza para incorporarse, aprovechando la situación se saco la intra venosa y la máscara de oxigeno, los electrodos que estaban en su pecho se soltaron cuando los saco de un tirón.

Donnie miro a Raph-Llévalo a su habitación, y que descanse-Dijo sintiendo que algo malo debía de haber ocurrido a su hermano cuando estuvo inconsciente-Raph tomo uno de los brazos de su hermano mayor y lo ayudo a ponerse de pie. Leo se balanceo inestable por unos momentos pero gracias al fuerte agarre de Raph no cayó. Sujetándolo firmemente lo ayudo a salir de la enfermería con la mirada de sus otros dos hermanos y padre en él. No pronuncio nada mas mientras subían las escaleras. Más debido al cansancio que otra cosa. Una vez estuvo acostado cerró los ojos y se quedo dormido a los pocos minutos. Raph lo miro desde la puerta de la habitación. Su hermano se veía distinto. Algo en su hermano había cambiado cuando permaneció inconsciente, bajando la vista tomo una decisión y acercándose a la cama de Leonardo se sentó a su lado y le tomo la mano. Se quedaría con su hermano mayor hasta que volviera a ser el mismo de antes, aunque no le agradara él no lo abandonaría por nada del mundo. Su hermano los necesitaba y él lo apoyaría en lo que fuera necesario. No podía perderlo ahora cuando por fin volvían a ser una familia de nuevo tras todo lo sucedido el año anterior.

A cientos miles de kilómetros de la tierra.

ShinKameskra miro como sus dos mejores especímenes eran puestos en las maquinas de extracción de memoria asi podría analizar mejor los encuentros que esos dos habían tenido con esas tortugas. Al parecer la tortuga de azul lideraba el equipo, era la misma tortuga que estaba enferma. Sonrió, podía usar eso a su favor.

-Una vez que acaben de extraer los recuerdos háganle un nuevo tratamiento con los componentes más potentes, quiero que sean más fuertes y que al mismo tiempo se muevan y logren crear las energías de forma más rápida. Cuando acaben mándelos de regreso a la ciudad y que busquen a las tortugas, pero que se centren en la de azul, él es el punto débil del grupo-Dijo ShinKameskra antes de retirarse de la iluminada habitación. En unos contenedores se podían ver los cuerpos de Karai y Shredder suspendidos en un líquido mientras unos enormes cascos se encontraban sobre sus cabezas-¡Ah! Pero que no los maten, podría usar esa habilidad tan interesante que tiene esa tortuga para vencer a lo invencible-Ordeno justo antes de que la puerta se cerrara. Muchos "Muy bien Señor". Mientras se alejaba la imagen de Leonardo aparecían en su mente y sonriendo se metió dentro de su habitación. Esa tortuga era bastante interesante para él. Pero también eran un problema tanto ese de azul como su equipo. Debía destruirlos o hacerlos sus especímenes para poder apoderarse del planeta tierra y poder crear su ejército de marionetas para atacar, además podía usar los recursos que poseía ese planeta para algo peor.

Guarida de la Familia Hamato.

Raphael golpeaba su saco pensando en los últimos dos días desde que su hermano mayor recobro el conocimiento. Leonardo no había hablado mucho de lo que sucedió con él donde sea que su espíritu se encontraba. El maestro Splinter había intentado conversar con él pero no lograba grandes avances. Además no podían molestarlo mucho dado que aun estaba muy débil y cualquier disgusto podría provocarle alguna reacción negativa a su debilitada condición. A pesar de que a su hermano mayor no le agradaba reconocer que ya no era como antes, tenían que evitar que corriera algún riesgo innecesario.

-Leo… ¿Cuándo las cosas comenzaron a tornase tan complicada?-Murmuro Raph terminando su serie de ataques con el saco. Escucho pasos, por el sonido debía ser Mikey. Dando media vuelta se encontró con su hermano menor haciendo unos giros sobre su patineta en la rampla. Sonrió, al menos uno de ellos lo estaba pasando bien en ese momento.

Decidió ir a ver a Donnie, su hermano de morado había estado investigando sobre el incidente con Karai y Shredder, las imágenes señalaban que ambos estaban usando energía vital de ellos para crear esa bola de energía que derribo el edificio. Pero sonreían aliviados al pensar lo que podría haberle pasado a su hermano mayor si esa bola de energía lo hubiese golpeado directamente. No era lo correcto considerando cuántas vidas se perdieron. Pero ellos necesitaban más que nunca a su hermano mayor con ellos. Cuando el año anterior casi lo pierden definitivamente.

Cuando se acercaba al nuevo laboratorio de Donnie, Leonardo salió desde la habitación de Splinter. Se veía bastante enojado.

-¿Leo?-Pregunto el de rojo con tono preocupado por el estado de ánimo de su hermano mayor.

Leo levanto la vista hacia él-Hola Raph-Murmuro deteniéndose frente a su hermano menor-¿Quieres practicar un momento conmigo?-Dijo Leo señalando el dojo.

Raph frunció el ceño. Se suponía que iría a ver a Donnie, pero cuando Leo le pedía algo, le era imposible decir que no. Para él su hermano mayor era muy importante y no podía dejarlo solo. Su actitud hacia Leonardo había cambiado mucho el último año, si no hubiera ocurrido nada, él se negaría pero ahora…-Bueno-Acepto sonriendo, Leonardo asintió y asi ambos se dirigieron al dojo.

Se pusieron en posición de pelea y mirándose Raphael saco sus sais-Un sparring solamente-Anuncio Leo sabiendo bien que si hacia mas terminaría con un Donnie furioso que lo mandaría a acostar sin poder hacer nada por un dia completo. Y en ese momento él no quería eso. Sabía que su hermano genio cuando se trataba de su salud podía ponerse muy quisquilloso. No lo culpaba después de todo si hubiese sido uno de sus hermanos menores quien casi hubiera muerto y revivido a causa de una toxina y más que todo quedado con secuelas, él haría exactamente lo mismo, pero de todas maneras odiaba que debiera ser él quien fuera el que necesitara más cuidados. Recordaba que antes de que fuera envenenado. Él raramente se enfermaba, y ahora no hay semana que no pase en la enfermería, lo que más le molestaba era de que sus tres hermanos, sus amigos y su padre ahora vivían preocupados por él. No podía alejarse mucho sin ser buscado a los quince minutos por alguno de sus hermanos. No podía entrenar más de una hora sin que Donnie lo mandara a descansar, no podía salir sin decir a donde iba, no podía salir sin su shell cell, no podía preocuparse, realmente su vida se había acabado el dia en que esa maldita toxina entro en su cuerpo y le dejo todas esas secuelas. Era molesto no poder hacer las cosas que hacía antes, y lo que más le causaba molestias era que ya no podía enterarse de las cosas más preocupantes, ya que no querían estresarlo. Mientras peleaba con Raph, se podía dar cuenta que su hermano cuidaba mucho el cómo atacarlo. No había rabia, ni mala intención, ni siquiera la gana de pelear que antes su hermano de rojo tenía cuando se enfrentaba a él. Eso lo molestaba aun más.

-Leo… ¿Qué te preocupa?-La voz de su hermano lo saco de pensamiento. Leo lo miro. Esa era otra cosa más que le molestaba, no lo dejaban de molestar para que hablara de las cosas que le molestaban o preocupaban, y si no hablaba le hacían muchas preguntas a cada hora del dia hasta que se abriera a ellos. Eso nunca antes pasaba, realmente extrañaba ese tiempo. Haría lo que fuera por regresar el tiempo y volver a ser como era antes. Todo sería mucho más distinto. Se escucho un grito desde el living. Ambos se detuvieron y mirándose se dirigieron al living. Mikey miraba la televisión que mostraba a una Karai con aspecto mutante y un Shredder deforme destruyendo y atacando a las personas en medio de la ciudad. Se veían completamente distintos a antes. Pero aun asi eran capaces de reconocerlos.

-¿Qué diablos pasa con estas cosas?-Pregunto Donnie saliendo de su laboratorio para ver la televisión-No son como antes…ni siquiera creo que logren pensar por ellos mismos, esa forma de atacar que tienen es totalmente diferente a lo que conocíamos-Concluyo el de morado cruzando una mirada de preocupación con Raph, ambos dirigieron sus miradas hacia su hermano Leonardo quien veía las noticias con atención.

-Tenemos que irá a detenerlos-Murmuro al tiempo que se acomodaba sus katanas y se dirigía al ascensor para subir al Battle Shell. Los tres chicos se encogieron de hombros y siguieron a su líder. No pensaban dejarlo solo peleando contra esos dos. No cuando su límite físico era una desventaja enorme para él.

A cincuenta mil kilómetros de la tierra.

ShinKameskra miraba a través de imágenes alternadas como sus dos especímenes destruían la ciudad para llamar la atención de esas tortugas. Sabía que no tardarían en aparecer. Quería volver a hacer un escáner de esas tortugas para asegurarse de que los datos recogidos fueran cien por ciento certeros. No podía perdonar una equivocación, no cuando estaba recién comenzando con sus planes. Esas tortugas caerían y usaría la habilidad de esa tortuga de bandana azul y experimentaría con él con el fin de obtener el mejor espécimen de todos. Esa habilidad que estaba unida a la muerte era algo sorprendente. Si pudiera usarlo sería capaz de vencer a la muerte y asi conseguir la vida eterna. Pero sin el líder de ese grupo sería imposible.

Miro a los Farcfruel-Vigilen cada movimiento, cada esquina, cada lugar, no quiero que se me escapen, usen los rayos aturdidores y me los traen-Dijo cuando vio como un vehículo se detenía y las tortugas salían a la calle con sus armas en alto-Comiencen ahora-Ordeno mientras esperaba. Sus dos especímenes peleaban y destruían cualquier cosa, todos sus recuerdos y en si su cerebro había sido destruido completamente. Solo quedaba los rasgos más violentos en ellos. Solo eran herramientas que no tenían futuro, eran desechables nada más que eso.

Centro de New York.

Donnie miro a Shredder quien atacaba y destruía todo a su paso, no parecía importarle que destruyera o que no, solo atacara. Lo mismo que Karai, ambos ya no eran los que solían ser un tiempo atrás, parecían muñecos sin voluntad propia.

-Avancemos con cautela, no quiero que nada malo pase-Dijo Leo mientras con sus katanas en mano, se aproximaba a Shredder.

-Recuerda Leo, solo debemos obtener una muestra de ellos para analizar, no quiero que te sobre esfuerces o podrías empeorar-Recordó la tortuga de azul al tiempo que se dispersaban por los lados de ambos enemigos.

Leo lo miro-Lo sé, no es necesario que me lo recuerdes a cada rato-Musito molesto evitando una esfera de energía pasar a su lado.

Nave de ShinKameskra.

-A mi señal disparen el rayo sobre los nuevos sujetos de prueba-Dijo a los Farcfruel. Estos asintieron y un enorme cañón fue dirigido hacia las tortugas-Ahora ¡YA!-El rayo salió disparado a la tierra. Las tortugas subieron sus miradas al oír un estruendo enorme y se encontraron con una luz cegadora que iba directo a ellos.

_**To be continued…**_

_**Mucho suspenso ¿Qué pasará con las Tortugas? ¿Serán capturadas? Bueno en realidad no sé porque les pregunto esto cuando soy yo la que estoy escribiendo y soy la única que sé lo que pasará, pero no está mal el escuchar las conjeturas que ustedes sacan de todo esto. Y como dije antes posiblemente me tarde en subir el próximo capítulo dado que esta semana tengo trabajo hasta tarde y además que debo rendir una prueba de medición del idioma inglés en otra ciudad así que realmente no creo tener mucho tiempo como para subir otro capítulo. Pero de todas manera manténganse conectada y dejen review que me alegran el dia. Nos leemos en una semana y media más. Y por favor dejen review. Alimenten al autor. **_


	3. ¿Dónde estamos?

_**Perdón por la tardanza y perdonen lo cortito del capítulo. Espero que el próximo me salga aun más largo y espero al mismo tiempo que sea de su agrado. Un gran agradecimiento a Crystal Violeta, feel the music, The Saku, VanessaLaUnicorn, Naomi de Aldebaran, Rose Black Dragon, Dragonazabache, Guest, Karai Saki y **__**Haoyoh Asakura**__** por su continuo apoyo en esta historia si se me quedo alguien en el tintero pido disculpas. Ojala les guste.**__** De todas maneras las invito a seguir adelante y sigan leyendo.**_

_**Disclaimer: Ninguna de las tortugas me pertenece. Solamente el nuevo villano de esta historia y las criaturas extraterrestres cuyos nombres es de mi propia invención.**_

_**Chapter 3: ¿Dónde estamos?**_

Leonardo miro como esa luz cegadora iba directo a donde estaban ellos. Un escalofrió recorrió su espalda, tenía un muy mal presentimiento sobre lo que podía suceder si ese rayo los tocaba. Sus ojos empezaron a sondear el lugar buscando un sitio donde resguardarse hasta que el rayo de luz desapareciera. Sus ojos dieron con la entrada al edificio abandonado que se encontraba detrás de ellos. Haciendo una señal a sus hermanos les indico el lugar. Raph con sus otros dos hermanos asintieron y cuando Leo movió una mano los cuatro se dirigieron hacia el sitio. Abriendo la puerta lo más rápido que pudo entraron al lugar. Cerrando la puerta se apoyo en ella y tomo aire. Su corazón latía a mil por horas. Ese rayo de luz venia desde el cielo, lo cual le decía que había alguien más observándolos y ellos eran sus objetivos. Eso también le decía que Shredder y Karai trabajaban para quien fuera los estaba mirando a la distancia. Se mordió el labio inferior. Eso no le agradaba. Sacudió un poco su cabeza, se sentía un poco aturdido, su pulso era muy rápido y su respiración agitada. Se llevo una mano a su pecho intentando controlar su ritmo cardiaco y al mismo tiempo su respiración. Cerró los ojos, se estaba mareando, manchas negras cubrían su visión. Sintió una mano en su hombro, entreabriendo los ojos, se encontró con el rostro preocupado de Donnie. Leo simplemente volvió a cerrar los ojos y respiro hondo. Su hermano menor le tomo la muñeca para revisarle el pulso a lo cual Leo solo pudo percibir tenuemente. Leo sentía que su conciencia se estaba desvaneciendo, ni siquiera podía oír lo que su hermano genio le estaba diciendo. Su mente estaba llena de una niebla que no le permitía concentrarse. Se apoyo más pesadamente en la puerta. Todo se volvió oscuro y las voces de sus hermanos desaparecieron de pronto.

-¿Cómo te sientes?-Pregunto Donnie viendo su reloj mientras contaba las pulsaciones de su hermano mayor. Pero Leo no le respondió, parecía bastante ocupado intentando de mantener bajo control su cuerpo, pero que al parecer se negaba a cooperar. Era eso o que no podía oírlo. La segunda opción prefería abandonarla ya que le preocupaba mas tener a Leo inconsciente que consciente.

Raph miro a Leo y luego a Donnie. No le agradaba el color de piel que estaba viendo en Leo. Era un verde muy palido-¿Donnie?-Dijo en su susurro. Su hermano menor lo miro-¿Sucede algo malo?

-No fue buena idea venir cuando Leo recién se está recuperando del encuentro anterior, fue demasiado para su cuerpo, necesita descansar y su medicina, pero lo deje en el Battle shell aunque no creo que funcione esta vez-Respondió terminando de contar las pulsaciones de su hermano Leonardo-Su corazón está trabajando más de lo que puede, necesito llevarlo a la guarida y darle una inyección con una dosis más elevada de su medicina o entrara en paro dentro de poco-La preocupación en su voz se notaba claramente.

El de rojo decidió que era momento de mostrar porque era el segundo en la cadena de mando de su familia después de Leo. Se puso a buscar una salida a ese sitio, pero no estaba seguro si ese rayo de luz ya había desaparecido o aun seguía allí, o incluso si salían de allí corrían el riesgo de ser de nuevo un blanco y que le dispararan por segunda vez ese rayo de luz. Las cosas estaban en su contra. Y además Shredder y Karai todavía estaban afuera destruyendo la ciudad y seguramente esperando a que salieran de su escondite para atacarlos con su ahora fuerza brutal. Lo podía notar por los gritos y explosiones que se escuchaban desde la calle. Lo único que pedía era que por el momento los dejaran tranquilos, en la condición que Leo se encontraba era preferible que las cosas salieran de esa forma.

-Creo que sería preferible intentar encontrar un ducto del drenaje por este edificio, si salimos podríamos ser atacados y ahora no estamos en forma para pelear-Dijo mirando a sus hermanos. Donnie quien estaba parado al lado de Leonardo asintió. Raph fijo sus ojos en su hermano mayor. Leonardo tenía los ojos cerrados y podía ver que respiraba agitadamente-Movámonos ahora-Agrego sintiendo como el suelo temblaba por lo que estaba sucediendo afuera. Aunque quisiera ir a ayudar, en este instante la prioridad era llevar a Leo a la guarida de forma urgente.

Donnie coloco una mano sobre el hombro de Leo-¿Te sientes con fuerzas para caminar?-Le pregunto intentando de sonar casual y no molestar a Leo con su preocupación que sabía que su hermano tanto odiaba. Pero su hermano mayor no respondió-¿Leo?-Volvió a decir de nuevo obteniendo silencio de parte de Leo. Levanto la vista hacia Raph y Mikey-Creo que esta inconsciente-Murmuro más preocupado que antes-Esto no es bueno-Mascullo abriendo un parpado de Leo le reviso la pupila con una pequeña linterna que saco de su maletín-No tiene reacción ante la luz, eso no es bueno…para nada bueno…-Se mordió el labio inferior-Raph necesitamos salir YA de aquí-Dijo haciendo énfasis en la palabra "ya". Los tres chicos se quedaron mirando mientras Leo comenzaba a caer lentamente hacia adelante, pero Donnie lo sujeto antes de que cayera al suelo. La piel de su hermano mayor estaba fría y cubierta de un sudor helado que le preocupo mucho.

Raphael no sabía muy bien que podía hacer en una situación asi de mala. Todas las cosas estaban en su contra para no decir que había alguien o muchos quienes los tenían en la mira. El mismo que les lanzo el rayo minutos antes desde el cielo.

-¿Qué hacemos? Leo no está bien y no podemos quedarnos aquí o su condición empeorara-Donnie murmuro tan nerviosos que su labio inferior temblaba sin control.

-Necesitamos una distracción o un método de llegar a las alcantarillas de forma rápida y sin ser vistos-Dijo el de rojo intentando sonar calmado.

Interior mente de Leonardo.

_Leo desde su inconsciencia podía percibir el nerviosismo y preocupación de sus hermanos. No tenía la suficiente energía para abrir los ojos, su cuerpo no respondía a sus órdenes y comenzaba a perder de nuevo el poco sentido que había logrado juntar. Su pecho lo sentía muy apretado y le costaba respirar "Ma-maestro…a-ayu-da…nos…"Pensó intentando de crear un lazo mental con su padre para que los ayudara a salir de allí._

Mundo real.

Donnie saco un pequeño control remoto de su bolso mientras le indicaba a su hermano menor que se hiciera cargo de vigilar a Leo. Por mientras él viendo el control remoto apretó unos botones y cruzo los dedos para que su plan funcionara-Tengo el control del Battle shell…espero que logre hacerlo funcionar y distraerlos con eso…-Dijo al tiempo que Raph intentaba por tercera vez contactar a Casey sin lograr nada.

Su hermano de rojo gruño tras colgar de nuevo el shell cell y lo guardo con fuerzas en su cinto-¡MALDICION NO RESPONDE…!-Grito golpeando la pared con su puño tan fuerte que se rompió los nudillos hilillos de sangre comenzaron a caer al suelo de ese deteriorado. Sin Casey no sabía cómo crear una distracción para quien fuera los estaba observando desde el cielo.

-Cálmate Raph asi de enojado no eres de ayuda para Leo-Mikey susurro sin quitar sus ojos de su hermano mayor a quien estaba sosteniendo mientras Donnie se encargaba de que el Battle shell se moviera intentando con eso crear la distracción necesaria para poder entrar por el alcantarillado justo fuera del edificio donde estaban. Pero de pronto todo quedo iluminado y sintiéndose cada uno de ellos aturdidos comenzaron a caer al suelo. Raph entreabriendo los ojos vio como sus hermanos comenzaban a elevarse. Su visión se oscureció y no se entero de nada más.

Desde el espacio.

-Ya tenemos a los sujetos señor-Anuncio un Farcfruel a ShinKameskra quien sonrió malévolamente-Están siendo transportados a las celdas de aislamiento y descontaminación para luego ser llevados a sus respectivas celdas….

-Los quiero juntos, quiero ver como sus minúsculos cerebros comienzan a desmoronarse cuando vean los cambios a los cuales los someteré, pero antes quiero que la tortuga de azul sea examinado para ver qué es lo que causa ese deterioro de sus celulas y de su corazón-Pidió poniéndose de pie.

-Como ordene señor-Exclamo uno de los Farcfruel mandando las ordenes a través de su estación de mando. ShinKameskra se puso de pie, y se dirigió donde se encontraban las celdas y a través del campo de fuerza se puso a observar como a cada tortuga los metían en unos contenedores de vidrios donde un liquido azul los cubrió unas maquinas indicaban los signos vitales de cada uno de los nuevos sujetos de prueba. Sus ojos dieron con la tortuga de azul quien flotaba en el líquido y sus signos vitales se veían bastante débiles.

-Estabilicen al sujeto uno-Hablo a los Farcfruel señalando a Leonardo quien era el que más le interesaba. Tenía que tener paciencia, el proceso de limpieza, descontaminación y la revisión completa llevaba horas, dado que lo hacía en todos los niveles. Pero una vez acabaran con eso, podía tener control de esa tortuga y usarlo para su propósito de acabar con la muerte. Esa tortuga tenía la clave y no pensaba darse por vencido hasta obtener lo que quería.

Guarida del clan Hamato.

Splinter abrió los ojos asustado. Desde su puesto donde meditaba podía percibir que algo malo les había ocurrido a sus hijos. Su instinto se lo indicaba. Se puso de pie y caminando hacia el exterior de su habitación miro la guarida. No había ninguna señal de que sus hijos hubieran regresado de su misión. Tomando el shell cell que Donatello había creado intento comunicarse con él, pero su hijo no contestaba. Lo intento con cada uno de sus hijos fallando en cada intento. Tenía que ir por sus hijos, pero necesitaría ayuda. Su corazón le decía que el peligro en el cual sus hijos se encontraban era enorme y necesitaría de todo el apoyo posible para traer a sus hijos de regreso. Primero contactaría a April y Casey, luego a Leatherhead y a Usagi. Al menos asi tendría apoyo en todo lo que tendría que hacer. Prendió la televisión, debía estar al tanto de lo que había sucedido en el exterior.

-Los dos monstruos han desaparecido hace dos horas y aun no se sabe de dónde han venido, expertos señalan que es posible que sean alienígenas que vienen de nuevo a atacar el planeta, pero lo que sí es seguro es que en las cercanías de donde los monstruos desaparecieron se encontró un vehículo extrañamente diseñado con las iniciales BS en ella, la policía indica que no hay registro de algún vehículo con su descripción y en su interior se encontró armamento…-Splinter abrió los ojos de par en par. Ese vehículo era el que su hijo Donatello construyo hacia años y que había ido modificando para agregar nuevas armas y maquinaria que los ayudaba en sus peleas. Si las cosas eran asi entonces su presentimiento era cierto y sus hijos corrían gran peligro. Eso no podía aguantarlo. Aun a su edad podía luchar por liberar a sus hijos de quien fuera los tuviera.

Nave de ShinKameskra.

Raphael fue el primero en despertar, pestañeando para sacarse el aturdimiento miro alrededor. No sabía dónde estaba, la habitación estaba tenuemente iluminada, pero sus brazos y piernas estaban libres lo cual le alegraba, pero aun asi no le quitaba la inquietud de saber donde estaba. Cuando unos quejidos llamaron su atención, su vista bajo a la esquina contraria de donde él estaba. Para su sorpresa estaba en una celda junto a sus hermanos. Pero faltaba uno de ellos, y eso le preocupo. Leonardo no se veía en ninguna parte. Recordando cómo se encontraba su hermano de azul antes de que todo esto ocurriera su corazón de lleno de incertidumbre. Donnie se incorporo lentamente con una mano sobre su cabeza.

-¿Dónde estamos?-Pregunto Donnie al ver la habitación a su alrededor.

-Donde sea que estemos no es nada bueno, nos falta Leo-Contesto Raph apoyándose en la blanca pared con rostro enojado. Había fallado en idear un plan para una huida, había fallado como segundo al mando. Y ahora sin Leo las cosas se veían bastante complicadas.

Unos quejidos proveniente de Mikey les hizo bajar la vista hacia la forma de sus hermano menor quien quedo sentado en el suelo mirando a Don y Raph con confusión en su rostro-¿Dónde estamos?-Pregunto el de naranja-¿Cómo llegamos aquí?... y ¿Dónde está Leo?-Donnie y Raph se quedaron viendo ante esa pregunta, realmente ninguno de ellos sabía que había ocurrido con su hermano mayor.

Pero antes de que pudieran decir algo, la puerta de la calda se abrió y unos enormes sujetos, que jamás habían visto, ni siquiera cuando estuvieron en la Batalla de Nexus o con el fugitoide, dejaron a su hermano mayor quien aun estaba inconsciente en el suelo de la celda y cerraron la puerta de prisa. Los tres Hamato corrieron a su lado al tiempo que Donnie comenzaba a revisarlo.

-Aun esta débil, y no tengo nada de su medicina aquí…-Murmuro intentando de llevar a Leo hacia una esquina donde habían unas mantas en el suelo-Hagan una especie de cama para acostarlo, necesita bastante reposo-Dijo mientras Raph con Mikey hacían lo pedido. Una vez terminando acostaron a Leonardo en la improvisada cama y Donnie se sentó a su lado para cuidarlo y vigilarlo.

-No se acomoden tan rápido experimentos-Dijo una voz de la nada en la habitación, los tres chicos se miraron molestos con el nombre dado por quien fuera estuviera hablando-Las cosas recién comienzan. Por ahora me entretendré con el sujeto T2-Los chicos se miraron no sabían a qué se refería. Pero entonces se dieron cuenta que en sus brazos derechos tenían anotado una letra con un numero. Para horror de Raph se dio cuenta que él tenía el numero dicho. Sus ojos dieron con sus hermanos, Donnie era T3 y Mikey T4, su hermano de morado tomo el brazo de Leo y se dio cuenta que Leo tenía el T1 en él.

Raph sintió un piquete en el brazo con el número y las cosas comenzaron a difuminarse. Sus ojos se estaban cerrando y comenzó a caer. Donnie lo sujeto, pero una corriente eléctrica lo hizo soltarlo y dar un brinco hacia atrás. De pronto era incapaz de moverse, y por lo visto a Mikey le sucedía lo mismo. La puerta volvió a abrirse y otros dos sujetos enormes tomaron a Raph y salieron del lugar sin decir nada más. Una vez que la puerta se cerró Donnie y Mikey fueron capaces de moverse de nuevo.

-Estamos en serio problema-Dijo Donnie sentándose de nuevo al lado de Leo. No sabía cómo saldrían de esto. Y tampoco sabía que le harían a su hermano a donde sea que se lo llevaron. Sus ojos bajaron a la forma inmóvil de Leo cuya respiración era lenta y agitada, sus latidos cardiacos tampoco eran de los mejores al colocar su mano en el plastrón de Leo para saber mejor como estaba su hermano y también pudo notar marcas de inyecciones en los brazos de su hermano mayor. Le habían puesto algo en el flujo sanguíneo y esperaba que lo que sea le hayan puesto no empeorara la condición presente en su hermano. Por mientras interiormente rogaba de que Raph se encontrara bien y que no le hicieran nada malo.

Mikey se apoyo en la pared con la vista en el suelo-Ojala el maestro Splinter pueda darse cuenta de nuestra ausencia y venir a buscarnos…

-Aun si fuera asi, ¿Cómo sabrá él que estamos dentro de esta cosa? Ni siquiera nosotros sabemos dónde estamos-Murmuro Donnie interrumpiendo a Mikey quien bajo la vista preocupado-Además ese tipo que pidió a Raph nos tiene bajo su control al menos hasta que nos saquemos esto de nuestros cuerpos-Añadió señalando el numero en su brazo. Ambos sabían que con eso en ellos, no podrían huir ni moverse a libertad en ese sitio. Lo cual hacia que las cosas fueran de mal en peor.

Guarida del clan Hamato.

Leatherhead no tardo en llegar tras ver las noticias. Se veía bastante preocupado, sabiendo la condición de salud de Leonardo era complicado pensar que estaban metidos en un problema serio y de esa magnitud. Casey con April iban en camino pero llegarían en la noche ya que no estaban en la ciudad.

-Mis hijos correan un grave peligro y él que los tiene es muy poderoso, él fue quien le hizo esto a Shredder y a Karai-Dijo señalando las imágenes donde se mostraban a una Karai y un Shredder de forma grotesca.

LH suspiro-Cuente conmigo maestro Splinter, ustedes son parte de mi familia, por eso mismo lo ayudare a sacar a los chicos donde sea que estén-LH saco una pantalla de su enorme bolsillo de su bata blanca-Realice un rastreo aéreo y descubrí que a unos cientos de miles de kilómetros de la tierra se encuentra una nave con leves rastros de los chicos-Dijo señalando un punto de la pantalla.

-Debemos encontrar una manera de poder llegar allí-Splinter susurro más para él mismo que para su amigo cocodrilo. LH lo quedo mirando, sabía muy bien que el viejo maestro debía estar muy preocupado por sus hijos, sobre todo teniendo a uno enfermo. Debían encontrar una manera de encontrar a los chicos lo más pronto posible y traerlos de regreso vivos a todos ellos.

_**To be continued…**_

_**Bien hasta aquí les dejo el capítulo. Disculpen lo corto y la tardanza, pero ha sido unas semanas de locos con muchas cosas que revisar y hacer para las clases. Aun asi no abandono mi historia asi que por favor dejen review. Alimenten a la autora. Cada review en un plato de ramen para mí. Gracias por leer y esperen el próximo capítulo que intentare tenerlo para el próximo Viernes o a mas tardar el Sábado. Gracias y no se olviden de alimentarme. **_


	4. Planes Oscuros

_**Creo que me salió más larga que el último capítulo que subí la semana pasada. Ojala sea del agrado de ustedes lectoras. Y por supuesto un gran agradecimiento a Crystal Violeta, feel the music, The Saku, VanessaLaUnicorn, Naomi de Aldebaran, Rose Black Dragon, pauoromarsh, Dragonazabache, Guest, Karai Saki y **__**Haoyoh Asakura**__** por su continuo apoyo en esta historia si se me quedo alguien en el tintero pido disculpas. Ojala les guste.**__** De todas maneras las invito a seguir adelante y sigan leyendo.**_

_**Disclaimer: Ninguna de las tortugas me pertenece. Solamente las nuevas criaturas y el nuevo villano de esta historia y así también los nombres de ellos.**_

_**Chapter 4: Planes oscuros.**_

Splinter vio como el portal se abría dando paso a Usagi quien parecía estar preocupado por el bienestar de sus amigos. El conejo miro a la vieja rata y haciendo una respetuosa reverencia miro a Leatherhead quien se encontraba al lado derecho de Splinter.

-Querido amigo, no sabes cuánto me alegro de contar con tu apoyo en el rescate de mis hijos-Dijo Splinter apretando con fuerzas el bastón que llevaba en su lado izquierdo-él es un amigo de la familia, su nombre es Leatherhead-san-Presento al enorme cocodrilo a Usagi.

-Un placer conocerte-Murmuro el samurai haciendo una leve inclinación de cabeza al científico.

-Había pensado que demorarías un poco más Usagi-san-Splinter hablo mientras se dirigían al dojo a conversar.

Usagi negó suavemente-Leonardo y sus hermanos son mis amigos, si un amigo necesita de ayuda es de esperar que el amigo asista para brindar ayuda y apoyo en todo sentido-Aclaro el samurái mientras se acomodaba en el piso de tatami del dojo de la guarida una vez que llegaron al lugar.

El maestro bajo la vista sintiendo solo gratitud por el apoyo que le daba Usagi en el rescate de sus hijos. April en eso apareció en el dojo con unos planos y una computadora. Al ver a Usagi sonrió, segundos después Casey apareciendo con una caja sobre su hombro derecho.

-Que alegría saber que nos ayudaran con la búsqueda de los chicos, la salud de Leo no ha estado de lo mejor y espero que no le hagan nada malo ese maldito que los tiene-Comento la pelirroja al tiempo que comenzaba a sacar una laptop y un proyector-Aquí le mostrare lo que he podido averiguar sobre el ataque que ha sufrido la ciudad y gracias a la aparición de Shredder y Karai pude ubicarlos en el espacio exterior-Los ojos de todos se abrieron desmesuradamente-Yo tampoco me esperaba algo asi pero esto solo indica que lo que sea que tomo a los chicos, es alguien externo con la suficiente tecnología como para haber hecho lo que hizo con Shredder y Karai y llevarse a los chicos en tan poco tiempo, también que sus intenciones eran en realidad capturar a los chicos-Todos oían con atención lo que April narraba mientras señalaba coordenadas y lugares en un mapa proyectado en la pared del dojo.

Cientos de kilómetros de la tierra.

Donnie miraba a Leonardo quien comenzaba a tener problemas para respirar, eso lo tenía angustiado. Allí no tenía los medios para ayudarlo y no sabía exactamente donde se encontraban. Ni siquiera si seguían en la tierra. Su hermano menor se había quedado dormido esperando a que trajeran a Raph. Pero las horas pasaban y Raph no era de vuelto a ellos. Con la mano de Leo entre las suyas le tomo el pulso. Como temía era errático y peligrosamente débil. Odiaba la situación en la que se encontraban. No podía hacer nada ya que le habían quitado todo, inclusive su bolso y sus protecciones solo les habían dejado sus bandanas puestas. Supuso que para diferenciarlos. Aunque eso no era complicado ya que cada uno de ellos tenía distinto color de piel. Pero aun asi se sentía desnudo sin todo eso.

-Raph por favor se fuerte-Murmuro volviendo a mirar la puerta con la esperanza de ver aparecer a Raph otra vez.

Alguna parte de la nave.

Raphael escupió sangre en el rostro de una criatura con un látigo de luz. Su cuerpo tenia cortes en varias partes, un pequeño charco de sangre bajo sus pies se había formado por la sangre que caía de las numerosa heridas en su cuerpo. No pensaba hablar y no pensaba darle el lujo de gritar por piedad. Y al mismo tiempo no se rendiría, lo cual sabía muy bien era lo que esa cosa que los había secuestrado quería.

-No quieres hablar T2, pero no importa, tarde o temprano terminaras quebrándote como todos han hecho y tú con tus hermanos no serán la excepción-Raph quedo viendo al horrible ser frente a él, era el peor extraterrestre que hubiese visto en toda su vida, después de todo conocía bastante de ellos con todo lo que había vivido con el fugitoide y los viajes que hicieron a la batalla de campeón Nexus o con los triceratons. Su piel era oscura, de un tono que no podía reconocer, tenía tres ojos, unos brazos largos y delgados, piernas igual largas y delgadas, su cuerpo era un poco mas macizo pero con ciertas formaciones extrañas, no sabía si sus huesos eran de esa forma o él mismo se lo había hecho, pero lo hacía ver deforme, sus ojos eran rojos profundos, no tenia cabellera y sus manos tenían cuatro dedos al igual que sus pies los cuales llevaba descalzos, su boca era pequeña y de pómulos prominentes. Raph sintió otros azotes más a su cuerpo y tuvo que morderse los labios para no gritar de dolor. Nunca supo cuando perdió el conocimiento, pero cuando abrió los ojos estaba en una habitación blanca con varios tubos enormes repletos de un líquido morado en varias partes de ese sitio. Estaba atado a una cama flotante. Su cuerpo aun dolía demasiado y podía sentir la sangre fluir de sus heridas libremente. Supuso que no había pasado tanto tiempo desde que perdiera el conocimiento y despertara allí, pero eso no hacia ninguna diferencia respecto a que no podía moverse y huir con sus hermanos de ese sitio. Lo único que esperaba era que Leo se encontrara bien y a salvo.

-T2 despertó, métanlo al tubo 2 y comiencen con la limpieza-Ordeno una voz de algunos de los muchos extraterrestres que lo rodeaban. Uno de ellos, con rasgos muy parecidos a los humanos llego con una cosa que a Raph le recordó a las jeringas pero muy pequeña y le inyecto lo que fuera que contenía en el cuello. La tortuga de rojo comenzó a sentirse adormilado y a los pocos segundos dormía profundamente-Bien procedan con las etapas de tortura mental y física en el tubo del sujeto-Mientras tomaban a Raphael y lo introducían en el interior de uno de los tubos con un casco sobre su cabeza, una maquina comenzó a mostrar a Raph en un sitio muy parecidos a la guarida, todo datos recogidos cuando llegaron al principio a la nave.

Celda de la nave de ShinKameskra.

Leonardo se sentía totalmente agotado, su cabeza le dolía terriblemente, su cuerpo lo sentía pesado y era incapaz de moverse con libertad, sus ojos no obedecían a sus órdenes de abrirse. Sabía que estaba con sus hermanos, aun podía percibir la presencia de ellos alrededor de él, pero la presencia de Raphael la sentía muy débil.

-¿Leo?-Escucho la voz de Donnie la tortuga de azul. Podía sentir el suave y gentil toque de su mano entrelazando las suyas. Pero no podía reunir las fuerzas para devolver el toque y decirle a su hermano que lo estaba escuchando-¿Me oyes?-Leo solo pudo dejar salir un pequeño quejido pero que de todas maneras le dijo a Donnie que lo estaba escuchando-Te pondrás bien, te lo prometo, solo aguanta un poco mas y no te rindas…-La voz la sentía tan lejana, pero aun asi le daba el motivo para seguir luchando en contra de su cuerpo. Sabía que no estaban en la guarida, pero sin la energía necesaria para abrir los ojos y hablar, o incluso pensar con claridad no podía hacer nada para ayudar a sus hermanos o a él mismo. Su conciencia comenzó a abandonarlo y se dejo llevar por la oscuridad sin que pudiera hacer algo para evitarlo.

-¿Está despierto?-Pregunto Mikey viendo como su hermano Donnie hablaba con Leo. El primero se encogió de hombros.

-No creo que este despierto, pero nos escucha que es lo importante, es necesario que sepa que no está solo-Indico sin soltar las manos de su hermano mayor. A esa altura del tiempo Leo había mostrado leves signos de que estaba semiconsciente, pero aun asi le preocupaba la deteriorada situación en la que estaban. Y aun sin noticias de Raph. Eso lo ponía aun más ansioso y nervioso. Si al menos supiera donde estaba o si estaba bien, eso lo dejaría más tranquilo.

Mikey se acomodo al lado de Donnie-Tengo miedo de que algo malo le haya pasado a Raphie, han pasado varias horas desde que se lo llevaron y aun no tenemos noticias de él-Murmuro intentando no sonar asustado, que es exactamente como se estaba sintiendo en ese momento.

-No te preocupes, de nosotros dos él junto a Leo son los más fuertes, eso lo sabemos bien, no se rinden con facilidad y pelearan con lo que tengan para sacarnos de aquí, padre debe de estar buscándonos también, de eso estoy completamente seguro-Donnie le dijo a Mikey para relajarlo un poco, ni siquiera él se podía tragar tremenda mentira. Contaba con que Splinter fuera a rescatarlos, ya que Leo como estaba no podía ser capaz de hacer algo para ayudar.

Guarida de la familia Hamato.

Splinter miraba como April señalaba una extraña nave en las proximidades del planeta. Y sentía en su interior que dentro de esa nave se encontraban sus hijos. Apretó su bastón con fuerzas.

-Debemos encontrar una manera de poder entrar a esa nave y sacar a mis niños de ese lugar-La voz de la vieja rata sonaba completamente diferente a la voz seria y calmada que siempre solía usar, esta vez sonaba llena de preocupación y miedo.

-Lo sabemos maestro Splinter, pero para eso necesitamos la tecnología como para ir al espacio…

-Disculpe O'Neil-san, pero yo puedo hablar con un amigo de los chicos que pertenece a los triceratons y poder usar su tecnología para ir hacia allí y rescatarlos-Interrumpió Usagi recordando al triceratons que acompañaba a Raphael en la batalla de Nexus. Había oído también de las hazañas realizadas por sus amigos en ese territorio y los amigos que se habían hecho. Ahora era deber de él el encontrarlos y pedir la ayuda para salvar a sus amigos de quien fuera los tenían prisioneros.

-¿Cómo los contactaras?-Pregunto Casey sentado a un lado de April.

-Iré a hablar con Daimyo para ver si puede contactarlo con sus poderes para hablar con ellos y que nos presten su ayuda, los chicos hicieron mucho por ellos, es deber de los triceratons cumplir y pagar la deuda que tienen con Leonardo-san y sus hermanos-Usagi sonaba muy serio. Splinter asintió, sabía que necesitarían más ayuda si quería ver a sus hijos fuera de las manos de esos extraterrestres. Y tenían que moverse rápido, mientras más esperaban, significaba que sus hijos estarían un paso más de su muerte. Sabía que era asi, podía sentir que la vida de sus hijos pendía de un delgado hilo que estaba próximo a romperse.

Sala de realidad virtual.

"Raph sabía que la pelea había durado horas. Él no había podido ayudar, no había estado en la guarida cuando todo eso paso y ahora que había llegado se encontró con todo el caos y los cuerpos de sus hermanos y padre en el suelo de su hogar, cayó de rodillas al lado del cuerpo de Leo al cual tomo entre sus brazos. Su hermano mayor yacía sin vida con heridas sangrantes por todo su cuerpo, alrededor de ellos se había comenzado a formar una gran poza de sangre. Manchando sus piernas y brazos.

-Leo…porque…no…no puedes…irte…-Sollozaba Raph completamente destrozado su familia completa muerta y ahora estaba solo. Alrededor de ellos estaban los cuerpos de Donnie y Mikey, sabía que eran ellos por su color de piel, pero ambos hermanos estaban decapitados y sus cabezas estaban colgadas desde una viga del techo donde gotas de sangre caían al suelo-Ahora…no tengo a nadie…estoy…solo…-Raph no podía creer que ya no tenía una familia, que sus hermanos y padre estaban muertos y todo por culpa de que él no pudo ayudar. Por su error de haber salido a la superficie y haberlos dejado solos sin su ayuda cuando más lo habían necesitado.

Miro el rostro de Leo quien parecía estar durmiendo profundamente. Pero que su pecho no se inflara o que su piel estaba fría le decía que no dormía, que jamás abriría sus ojos y que nunca más oiría su voz ni sus sermones cuando cometiera algo malo. Escucho la puerta del ascensor abrirse y April cayó al suelo seguida por Casey. Ambos con notas pegadas a sus espaldas las cuales tenían heridas de espadas y sus gargantas cortadas. Raph dejo el cuerpo de Leo con cuidado en el suelo. Sin siquiera sacarse la sangre que tenía en sus brazos se acerco al lugar y leyó lo que decía los papeles.

"Morirás solo bestia infernal"

-¿A-April…Ca-Casey…?-Susurro intentando de encontrar pulso que indicara que sus amigos estaban vivos, pero no pudo sentir nada bajo sus dedos los cuales le mancharon con más sangre provenientes de los profundos cortes de los cuellos. Sus amigos habían sido asesinados por el mismo que mato a sus hermanos y su padre, ese alguien que quería venganza en contra de él, de eso no tenia duda. Pero no le interesaba cobrar venganza, después de todo no podría traer de regreso a los muertos si mataba al asesino. Cayó de rodillas y respirando hondo tomo la decisión de unirse a su familia en el otro mundo. Prefería morir a vivir una vida sin ellos. Tomando sus sais los puso sobre su pecho e intento clavarlos profundo en él, pero no podía hacer algo como eso tan humillante. Cayo de bruces esperando morir pronto, pero no moriría, sus manos no se habían movido para nada, ambos sais cayeron al suelo a un lado de él. No podía matarse, Leo jamás se lo perdonaría si hiciera algo asi. Sin embargo él quería morir y volver a encontrase con sus hermanos, amigos y padre. Una vida sin ellos, no sería vida. Pero algo no estaba bien y no podía saber con exactitud que era. Recuerdos fugaces cruzaron su mente y comenzó a recordar donde estaba y quien lo puso ahí. Sonrió, todo era solo una mentira. No caería en la trampa ni en el juego de esos seres."

Un Farcfruel miro a ShinKameskra quien observaba la realidad que le estaban mostrando a T2 con una sonrisa de suficiencia en el rostro. Esas realidades solo causaba que su mente se quebrara lentamente y de ese modo tomar control del sujeto. Pero para ello, necesitaba hacerlo varias veces hasta conseguir que mostrara la debilidad en frente de él lo que demostraría que era un simple muñeco con la voluntad quebrantada. Justamente lo que necesitaba para crear lo que quería. Tal cual lo había hecho con sus otros dos sujetos los cuales a pesar de que no eran perfectos, habían sido sus juguetes más usados el ultimo año en las experimentaciones lo cual lo ayudo a mejorar todos los aspectos deficitarios de sus maquinas.

-El sujeto ya noto que todo es falso, el proceso de destrucción mental se ha acabado, sacando sujeto de la realidad, drenando liquido, retirando casco…-Un Farcfruel decía cada proceso que realizaba con Raphael al tiempo que Raph aun aturdido por la droga suministrada con anterioridad caía pesadamente en el piso del tubo, sus heridas aun frescas en su cuerpo.

-Quiero que lleven a T1 a la sala dimensional, conecten los equipos de porta en la sala y maquinaria de tortura, no la misma que use con este, será mejor usar los de nivel c2 que son mejor que los usados con T2-Ordeno ShinKameskra mientras terminaban la conexión de la tortura mental en Raph y lo sacaban del tubo-Lleven a esa cosa de regreso a su celda, quiero toda la atención en lo que haremos en la sala dimensional con T1, es ese sujeto quien más me interesa-Una sonrisa cruzo el rostro del extraterrestre-Si conseguimos crear el vinculo a la dimensión donde se encuentra la muerte podremos traerlo a este mundo y acabarlo, de esa manera ya no existirá mas y seremos eternos, las drogas que le pusimos ya deben de estar haciendo efecto, no perdamos más tiempo y hagan lo que les ordene-Con esa orden ShinKameskra salió de la sala para ver como conectaban e instalaban todas las cosas.

Celda de la nave.

Raph fue tirado como basura al interior de la celda ante la mirada preocupada de Donnie y Mikey. El segundo se acerco a su hermano al ver que no se levantaba. Pero cuando lo hizo uno de los guardias apretó un botón que los paralizo en el acto. Donnie solo pudiendo mover los ojos, vio como se acercaban a ellos y tomando a Leonardo lo sacaban de allí. Sin poder siquiera hablar vio con horror que cerraban la puerta de la celda dejándolos solos de nuevo.

-Maldición-Mascullo Donnie una vez que se pudo mover. Acercándose a Raph noto la gran cantidad de heridas que parecían haber sido hechas con un látigo o algo peor. Suspiro, todo iba de mal en peor, primero se habían llevado a Raph casi por un dia, y ahora que lo traían de regreso completamente herido se llevaban a Leo quien era el que peor estaba de salud.

Mikey se acerco a Raph-¿Cómo esta?-Pregunto viendo la sangre manchar el piso de la celda. Su hermano de rojo se veía bastante mal herido para su gusto.

-Sin mis cosas para examinarlo lo único que puedo decir es que está mal y que sus heridas necesitan tratamiento enseguida, hay que detener la hemorragia o entrara en shock y en pocas horas morirá-Respondió preocupado Donnie mientras se sacaba su bandana y la ataba alrededor la las muñecas de su hermano las cuales sangraban profusamente. Mikey hizo lo mismo y vendo la muñeca del otro brazo de Raph. Escucharon pasos y un guardia que se asomo por la ventana de la celda les lanzo un frasco con un líquido azul en su interior y varias vendas. Sin decir más cerro la ventana y se alejo-Bueno al menos sabemos que no nos quieren muertos o no nos mandarían estas cosas…solo espero que Leo no corra peligro con lo deteriorada que esta su salud-Dijo mientras untaba el líquido en las heridas de su hermano y las vendaba con cuidado.

Sala Dimensional.

Los Farcfruel acostaron a Leo en una cama metálica con restricciones especiales. El líder de la familia Hamato se quejo ante el tacto frio de la cama de metal. Unos Farcfruel le pusieron unos tubos en sus brazos que estaban unidos a unos contenedores con un liquido rojizo brillante y comenzando el flujo sacaron un casco de aspecto extraño y poniéndolo alrededor de la cabeza de Leo muchas agujas salieron y se incrustaron en el cráneo de la tortuga de azul, Leo dio un grito de dolor y entreabrió los ojos aturdido, confundido y adolorido. Pusieron una especie de collar metálico alrededor de su cuello y dos largos tubos se incrustaron en la carótida de Leo y sangre comenzó a ser drenada del cuerpo de Leo. Este cerró los ojos con fuerzas. La sensación de que su sangre era drenada era muy dolorosa para él.

-Listo Señor, los preparativos están listos-indico la voz de un Farcfruel al tiempo que ShinKameskra aparecía en la habitación y comenzaba a dar órdenes. El mundo de Leo comenzó a desvanecerse, su visión se oscureció y no se entero de nada más.

ShinKameskra miro a la tortuga sobre la cama de metal-Comiencen con la droga X7D suministren la cantidad adecuada para su peso, y luego las drogas H0, FX01, SY3 y MU12, cuando la reacción comience, abran el portal, asi podremos traer a la muerte con nosotros…

Los Farcfruel hicieron lo que le pedían, los signos vitales de Leonardo empezaron a mostrar una variación considerable, su corazón latía en intervalos irregulares y la respiración había descendido mucho, la piel ya pálida de la tortuga, se veía mucho más de lo que se podía imaginar. Pero a pesar de todo eso el portal continuaba cerrado.

Mundo espiritual.

La muerte miro a Leonardo-No debes…dejar que lleguen a mi…por algo te salve…es tu obligación el protegerme…-Leonardo asintió. Podía sentir su cuerpo como si lo hubiesen tirado a las llamas del infierno, ardía y sentía mucho dolor-No morirás…a ShinKameskra no le conviene tu muerte…pero si estas allí…con él podrás matarlo…y salvar a muchas personas….muchas vidas de ese…mal que ha causado…muertes…en todo el universo….-La muerte coloco sus manos sobre los hombros de Leo.

-No…no me rendiré…peleare hasta el final…-Murmuro sintiéndose débil. No se rendiría si con eso podía salvar vidas de esa criatura que los tenían. Por eso la muerte lo eligió, sabía que tendría la oportunidad de acabar con ese tal ShinKameskra, y eso no lo dejaría pasar.

Sala dimensional.

-Maldición…-Mascullo ShinKameskra al ver que nada funcionaba para abrir el portal-Desconecten las cosas y regresen a T1 a su celda, debemos arreglar las maquinarias para mejorarlas y que actúen al triple de su capacidad-Dos Farcfruel se acercaron a la cama donde yacía Leo y sacándole las cosas, lo levantaron de allí y pasándoselo a un guardia este se lo llevo-Bien, comiencen con las mejoras, tienen tres días para eso-Con lo ultimo salió de la sala con rostro disgustado.

Celda de la nave.

La puerta se abrió y un guardia lanzo a Leo al interior sin importarle como cayera. Los chicos al ver a su hermano de regreso se acercaron a él y lo dieron vuelta. Donnie coloco rostro de horror, al ver las heridas que cubrían la cabeza, el cuello y los brazos de su hermano, como si lo hubiesen sometido a torturas con unas maquinarias que jamás el genio de la familia Hamato había visto.

-Mikey por favor tráeme lo que sobro de las vendas, Leo tiene heridas muy graves en su cabeza y cuello-Dijo intentando frenar la cantidad de sangre que fluía libremente de las heridas en el cuerpo de su hermano mayor. Mikey le entrego lo que quedaba lo cual no era mucho. Pero como esperaba un guardia lanzo otra gran cantidad de vendas y una caja con medicinas o eso creía Donnie ya que los nombres escritos en los frascos jamás antes los había oído. Pero para su tranquilidad, en la parte de debajo de los frascos habían anotado para que servía cada frasco. También había una especie de jeringa pequeña y unas tiras de algo que supuso era agua. Sin esperar más se puso s curar las heridas de Leo, el cual hervía en fiebre. Por la marcas en los brazos se dio cuenta que le habían puesto algún químico por intravenosa. Ahora tenía dos problemas serios. Uno que la salud de Leo estaba empeorando y otra que lo que sea le hayan puesto a Leo podía hacer que su tiempo de vida se viera drásticamente reducido. Lo cual no le gustaba para nada.

-Vamos Leo, no puedes rendirte, debes pelear por nosotros, te necesitamos mucho-Decía una y otra vez Donnie mientras continuaba curando a su hermano mayor.

Mikey suspiro al tiempo que su hermano mayor era curado por Donnie. Odiaba ese lugar, dos de sus hermanos estaban muy mal y ellos podían ser tomados en cualquier momento y hacerle cosas parecidas a lo que sus otros dos hermanos experimentaron. Pero lo extraño era que las horas pasaban y nadie los iba a buscar para llevarlos al mismo sitio donde llevaron a Leo y Raph.

-¿Cuánto más podrán aguantar sin la correcta atención…y Leo sin su medicina para su corazón?-Pregunto Mikey sintiendo un gran nudo en su garganta.

Donnie miro a Leo y luego a Raph, ambos lucían terribles bajo la gran cantidad de vendajes que les habían puesto-No sé, Mikey…realmente no sé-Ambos se quedaron en silencio rogando mentalmente que su padre y amigos los rescataran de ese horrible lugar.

_**To be continued…**_

_**Y aquí el cuarto capítulo de la historia. Las cosas se ponen complicada, pero tienen tres días para que Splinter haga algo… ¿Qué pasará? Dejen review que de eso me alimento para continuar. Gracias por leer y no se olviden de dejar review por favor. **_


	5. ¿Rescate o derrota?

_**Perdón pero uno no controla la salud y estuve enferma sin fuerzas y bastante mal como para escribir por eso el motivo de la tardanza de la actualización. Y por supuesto un gran agradecimiento a Crystal Violeta, feel the music, The Saku, VanessaLaUnicorn, Naomi de Aldebaran, Rose Black Dragon, pauoromarsh, Dragonazabache, Guest, Karai Saki y **__**Haoyoh Asakura**__** por su continuo apoyo en esta historia si se me quedo alguien en el tintero pido disculpas. Ojala les guste.**__** De todas maneras las invito a seguir adelante y sigan leyendo.**_

_**Disclaimer: Ninguna de las tortugas me pertenece. Solamente las nuevas criaturas y el nuevo villano de esta historia y así también los nombres de ellos.**_

_**Chapter 5: ¿Rescate o derrota?**_

Plano espiritual.

Leonardo abrió los ojos, la muerte parecía estar riendo. Frunció el ceño, jamás había visto a la muerte de esa manera. Con un comportamiento tan impropia de él. Se acerco silenciosamente y lo quedo mirando hasta que la muerte paro de reír y volteo a verlo.

-Hola Leonardo…-Saludo como si fuera tan normal encontrarse con él sin parar de reír. Leonardo no sabía que decir o que hacer frente a esa situación. Jamás había visto a la muerte actuar de la manera en que la estaba viendo. Riendo como si nada le preocupara.

-¿Qué es lo gracioso?-Pregunto inseguro el líder de la familia Hamato de preguntar. La muerte dejo de reir pero aun asi esbozo una leve sonrisa-No es que quiera ser intruso pero nunca le había visto reír como lo estaba haciendo-Agrego para no sonar tan irrespetuoso.

La muerte ladeo un poco la cabeza al costado derecho-Hay ciertas cosas que…me causan mucha risa…a pesar de que ShinKameskra consiga llegar a mi…él jamás podrá matarme…-Leo no entendía nada de lo que la muerte se refería-Veras…si me quiere matar…quien vendría por mi alma…cuando yo ni siquiera estoy…vivo-los ojos negros de la muerte se cerraron un momento al decir lo ultimo-…yo no puedo buscar algo que no existe…y no puedo dividirme….soy el único responsable de tomar las almas…no hay nadie más...eso es lo absurdo de ese ser…el problema que sucedería si me captura…es que nadie tomaría las almas de…aquellos que han muerto…y estos se perderían…por eso ShinKameskra no puede tenerme…y debes protegerme de eso….

Leonardo ahora si no comprendía nada-Bueno…-Comenzó a decir-Si no quería que ShinKameskra le tenga no debió haber creado este lazo entre nosotros, eso solo lo pone en más peligro-Dijo el joven líder mirando seriamente a la muerte.

-Ese lazo…como tu llamas…es el pago que debes…pagar por la vida que te di…aunque yo no quiera…este lazo es inquebrantable…es una regla que existe…si doy vida a algo que murió…la alma estará unida a mi…por el resto de vida que le queda…no puedo ir en contra de eso…hay cosas…que no tienen explicación y esta…es una de ellas…-Contesto la muerte llevando sus manos hacia el rostro de Leo-Ahora…despierta…tus heridas están sanando…he quitado las drogas de tu sistema…como asi mismo las de tu hermano…pero recuerda que el daño a tu cuerpo…por la toxina que te mato…jamás desaparecerá…

-Pero…-Leo susurro, pero el lugar desapareció de su vista y se encontró parpadeando ante la preocupada cara de Donnie quien se veía a un paso del llanto.

Donnie al verlo despierto se puso a llorar de una manera que nunca antes había visto mientras apoyaba su cabeza sobre el pecho de Leo-…Leo…Leo…me alegro…que despertarás…que bueno…-Sollozaba sin parar mientras hablaba. Leonardo parpadeo de nuevo y miro el lugar. No reconocía el sitio para nada. Miro a Donnie quien no paraba de llorar y miro luego a una figura que se movía al lado contrario de él. Dando con la figura se encontró con Mikey quien sonreía con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Chicos…-Leo se sorprendió de oír su voz, sonaba muy débil-¿Qué paso?-Pregunto intentando entender mejor la situación en la que estaban. Se intento incorporar pero su cuerpo dio espasmos de dolor que iban en oleadas por todo su cuerpo dejándolo sin aliento y energía.

-No te muevas, has estado inconsciente por casi dos días, tus heridas están mejor, las medicinas que nos dieron para curarlas son de rápido efecto, pero aun estas muy débil y necesitas mucho reposo-Explico Donnie sonando un poco más calmado.

Leo asintió levemente-¿Raph…?-Comenzó a preguntar al notar la falta de su hermano de rojo.

-Está descansando allí-Dijo Mikey señalando la esquina contraria de donde estaba Leo acostado. Raph parecía estar dormido con la cabeza apoyada en una manta. Tenía varias vendas en su cuerpo. Leo parpadeo. Su visión se estaba emborrando. Mikey cruzo una mirada con Donnie quien asintió y sonriendo miraron de nuevo a Leo-Descansa Leo, aun necesitas recuperar fuerzas…

Pero Leo cerró los ojos y cayó de nuevo en un sueño intranquilo. Donnie se puso de pie-El peligro ha pasado pero está muy débil, necesitamos mantenerlo alejado de cualquier cosa que pueda ponerlo en un nuevo peligro-Dijo seriamente. En eso la puerta se abrió y uno de los guardias apretó el botón para dejarlos inmovilizados. Pero en vez de tomar a Raph o Leo tomaron a Mikey y salieron de la celda. Donnie negó sintiéndose totalmente abrumado. Durante esos dos días había pensado que los dejarían tranquilos pero parecía que las cosas iban a volver a ser como antes.

Guarida de la familia Hamato.

Usagi se encontraba con Traximus y Gennosuke, ambos habían accedido a ayudar a Splinter a rescatar a sus hijos de quien fuera los llevo. Traximus había llevado maquinas que podían rastrear a cualquier persona no importara donde estaba o que tan lejos se encontraba.

-Ahora debemos esperar que las coordenadas nos indiquen donde están, eso tardará unos cinco minutos y tras eso podemos ir a buscarlos-Índico Traximus sentándose en el asiento que solía ocupar Donnie cuando trabajaba en el laboratorio.

-¿Estás seguro que las naves que trajiste no serán detectadas por quien los tiene?-Pregunto Casey mirando al Triceratons con curiosidad. La última vez que el vio uno de ellos había sido cuando invadieron la tierra buscando al fugitoide.

Traximus lo miro-Son las mejores naves que tenemos, asi que no hay problemas, además cuentan con sistemas de defensa y camuflaje que es indetectable no importa la tecnología que tengan las de nosotros son las mejores del universo-Contesto sonando completamente confiado de las habilidades de las naves que poseía.

Usagi suspiro. Esos dos no parecían llevarse bien, pero en esos momentos lo importante era el salvar a los chicos de las manos del alienígena devorador de mundos. Sabía que se trataba de él cuando las personas comenzaron a ser devoradas por criaturas grotescas que aparecían de la nada. Eso empezó a suceder dos días después de la desaparición de los hermanos Hamato. Pero no diría nada, como asi mismo Traximus no decía nada, ambos estaban al tanto de la identidad de ese ser. Aunque nunca lo habían visto, era conocido en todo el universo por ser el responsable de la desaparición de planetas completos. Pero no entendía el interés por secuestrar a las tortugas habiendo tantas riquezas que podía simplemente robar de la tierra, aunque ya con la desaparición de miles de humanos solo le indicaba que recién estaba comenzando.

-Bien, entonces Traximus-san y Gen-san se encargaran del rescate mientras Casey-san y yo nos encargaremos de la distracción, Splinter-san y April-chan se encargaran de esperar a los chicos por si llegan heridos-Comunico el conejo samurai al tiempo que se arremangaba las mangas de su kimono y se dirigían a donde dos naves estaban estacionadas. Mirándose asintieron y subieron.

Sala de Tortura mental.

Mikey lloraba tras el casco que tenia puesto todo su cuerpo lucia heridas profundas y que sangraban profusamente. ShinKameskra sonrió, esa tortuga era más débil mentalmente que la de rojo. Sería fácil manipular su mente y quebrantar su voluntad.

-Llévenlo a la celda pero antes colóquenle el rH-1x servirá para mantenerlo débil por mientras, ahora quiero que me traigan a T1, lo necesito para un pequeño y divertido interrogatorio sobre su lazo con la muerte-Dijo mientras veía como se llevaban a Mikey a la celda tras haberle puesto la droga-Y tomen al sujeto T3 y sométanlo a tortura física y luego la mental, que este agotado para eso-Los Farcfruel asintieron y se marcharon a cumplir con sus órdenes.

Celda de la nave.

Donnie miro con ojos asustados como Mikey era lanzado al interior de la celda completamente herido e inconsciente. A pesar de todo eso pudo notar rastros de lágrimas en las mejillas de su hermano al tiempo que lo llevaba a un rincón para curar sus heridas. Al acabar, ya que en la celda tenía muchos implementos de primeros auxilios, miro a Leo y luego a Raph, tres de ellos cuatros estaban en muy malas condiciones, sin contar que la condición de Leo estaba decayendo de nuevo. Cuando se ponía de pie, sintió como su cuerpo se paralizaba cayendo de costado y con eso vio como varios guardias entraban a la celda. Para su sorpresa lo tomaron de ambos brazos y comenzaron a llevarlo hacia afuera, pero aun peor que el miedo que sentía por lo que le podían hacer fue cuando vio que tomaban a Leo y lo llevaban por el pasillo contrario de donde él estaba siendo llevado. Por su mente paso muchas situaciones que iban de mal en peor. Rogando internamente que no le hicieran más daño a Leo, cerró los ojos y tomo aire para calmarse. Fuera lo sucediese ahí dentro no se dejaría amedrentar y no se rendiría, eso lo estaba jurando por su honor ninja y como científico.

Por mientras Leonardo era llevado a una sala completamente blanca. Lo recostaron sobre una cama y le aplicaron una inyección la cual causo que el deteriorado corazón de Leo, el cual estaba latiendo muy débilmente subiera sus latidos. El ninja de azul abrió los ojos sintiendo su cuerpo caliente. Una fría capa de sudor cubría su rostro y cuerpo al tiempo que lo hacían ponerse de pie. Pestañeando para enfocar mejor el lugar se dio cuenta que estaba en algún sitio distinto al de sus hermanos.

-Bien, bien. Veo que la droga hizo su efecto-Leo siguió la voz hasta dar con una figura de un ser desconocido para él. Pero parecía ser el responsable del secuestro de él y sus hermanos-Como aun no puedo usarte hasta mañana, tengo un método para entretenerme contigo-Los ojos de la criatura vieron hacia una puerta de la enorme sala. La cual se abrió dejando ver unos alienígenas de tamaño menor con rostros deformes llevando una maquina extraña-Ahora quiero escuchar con total detalle que fue lo que hiciste para tener un lazo con la muerte, que es lo que te hace tan especial para que la muerte este tan atada a ti-Dijo sin quitar sus ojos de Leo. Leo frunció el ceño, no pensaba hablar de ese tema con su secuestrador-Mira T1, si no hablas por las buenas te hare hablar por las malas-Miro a un Farcfruel-Enciendan la In-Bo, veamos cuanto eres capaz de aguantar con esta máquina maravillosa-Leo intento oponerse, pero su cuerpo fue paralizado y sin poder evitarlo unos aparatos pequeños fueron colocados sobre su cabeza y su pecho. Leo estaba decidido a no decir ni una palabra no importaba el dolor que pudiera sentir o lo que le pudieran hacer-Si no hablas, te dolerá y tus hermanos pagaran tu desobediencia-ShinKameskra dijo como si hubiese leído los pensamientos del joven líder. Apretó un botón y de la nada la imagen de sus hermanos apareció en frente de él. Raph y Mikey estaban siendo apuntados con unas armas en sus pechos. La imagen de Donnie siendo golpeado de forma reiterada con una especie de látigo de luz lo dejo mudo. Bajando la vista asintió.

-La muerte…a él no le importo en realidad. La unión es solo una paga de mi parte por la vida que me concedió cuando mori el año pasado, me perdono pero me obligo a permanecer unido a él como mi deuda por lo que hizo conmigo…-Leo comenzó a decir. Estaba traicionando la confianza que la muerte le había dado, pero sabía que en ningún momento la muerte le había dicho no hablar sobre ello.

Leo siguió contando lo que paso y porque sucedió todo eso. Le extrañaba que su cuerpo no le doliera ni lo sentía pesado. Su pecho no se apretaba ni le costaba respirar. Lo que sea que la droga que le pusieron hacia, parecía quitarle por completo los síntomas y los dolores que lo aquejaban.

Pero cuando iba avanzando vio como golpeaban a Donnie con fuerzas donde sea que lo tenían-Esto no tiene honor…-Murmuro Leo mirando al alienígena mientras señalaba la imagen de Donatello-Eres un monstruo-Dijo sin quitar sus ojos de ShinKameskra-Lo que sea que quieras de la muerte no lo conseguirás nosotros no dejaremos que lo consigas, ya no hablare más, no en las condiciones que a ti se te plazca, un ninja tiene honor, y esto no lo posee en absoluto…-Leonardo lo miro con unos ojos que no mostraban temor-Nunca conseguirás tu objetivo, de eso puedo estar seguro-Añadió mirando a ShinKameskra. Intentando moverse algo en su interior se movió dolorosamente lo cual hizo que su visión se comenzara a nublar y el dolor de su pecho que no había sentido durante ese rato apareció de golpe haciéndolo doblar de dolor.

ShinKameskra sonrió-¿Creíste que te daría una cura para lo que tienes T1?-Sonrió aun mas-Fuiste un idiota, tu eres el único que puede llevarme hacia la muerte, y si te recuperas entonces no podría hacerlo-Dijo al tiempo que Leo se desplomaba en el piso con una mano sobre su pecho mientras que con la otra intentaba ponerse de pie. ShinKameskra lo pateo por el costado y puso un pie sobre el caparazón de Leo-Tu destino esta sellado cuando pisaste esta nave por primera vez, tú y tus hermanos serán mis experimentos mejores creados en todo lo que llevo de vida y tu pequeño estúpido serás la llave para vencer a la muerte…-Leo vio como apretaba un botón de la maquina a la cual aun seguía conectado y un dolor que era mucho peor que el de la toxina que le inyectaron el año pasado lo hizo gritar como nunca antes había hecho. Su cuerpo se convulsionaba de dolor y su mente se nublaba.

-Nu…nca sucederá…ja-jamás…vencer-as a la…mue…muerte…-Musito Leo cerrando los ojos por el dolor en su cuerpo y su pecho.

-Veremos quién tiene razón una vez que llegue mañana-El dolor se detuvo y Leo escucho pasos-Ahora llévenselo a su celda-Con eso Leo fue tomado por sus brazos y llevado a rastras a la celda donde lo lanzaron como un animal cayendo al lado de donde yacía Raph y Mikey quienes aun estaban inconscientes.

Leonardo cerró los ojos mientras el dolor comenzaba a arrebatarle la conciencia y se dejaba engullir por la oscuridad.

Nave 1 de Traximus.

-Esa es la nave, ya conocen el plan, no atacaremos a menos que sea necesario, tomaremos a los chicos y nos largamos rápidamente de allí-Dijo Usagi mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta de la nave con un traje especial para el espacio. Una vez que hicieran un acercamiento podría salir de la nave e ingresar usando un sistema universal de claves que el grupo de Traximus había diseñada para momentos como ese. Era ahora o nunca. La puerta se abrió y viendo la entrada que podía usar se dirigió hacia el sitio sin quitar sus ojos de las armas de la nave.

Nave 2 de Traximus.

April observaba los movimientos del samurai con nerviosismo. Si el plan resultaba bien, podrían rescatar a los chicos sin problemas. Splinter apretaba con fuerzas su bastón, en su interior podía notar que sus hijos no estaban bien. Sus espíritus estaban débiles y heridos. Cuando sus hijos estuvieran bien y protegidos contra quien fuera los había secuestrado, él mismo se encargaría de cobrar venganza en contra de ese ser.

Celda de la nave de ShinKameskra.

Donatello abrió los ojos con lentitud. Su cerebro parecía estar funcionando al quince por ciento de su capacidad. No podía pensar con claridad, no podía enfocar su vista a ninguna parte. No podía ni siquiera sentarse para atender sus propias heridas. Pestañeo de nuevo. La celda se veía como algo borroso y poco nítido. Podía sin embargo, oír la respiración trabajosa de su hermano mayor. Escucho ruidos y alguien que le tocaba el hombro.

-¿Donnie estas bien?-Era la voz de Mikey. Esbozo una leve sonrisa. Al menos su hermano menor había despertado y por lo que parecía estaba bien.

-Mmmm…-Murmuro sin poder articular ninguna palabra. Su lengua estaba trabada en su boca, y su mente era incapaz de formular alguna oración coherente.

Raph desde donde se encontraba suspiro aliviado-No te preocupes Donnie pronto saldremos de aquí-Le dijo intentando alentarlo.

-Ngh…-Donnie respondió débilmente. Algo era positivo en todo lo que estaba sucediendo y era que sus dos hermanos estaban despiertos y al parecer se sentían mucho mejor. Pero el silencio que venía de su hermano mayor le decía que no estaba nada bien-Ngh…L-Leo…-Susurro al fin una palabra que no fuera un sonido sin significado.

-Está durmiendo, no sé qué le habrán hecho, pero su corazón esta latiendo de forma bastante irregular, además tiene una fiebre muy alta…-Raph respondió mirando a Donnie-Has estado inconsciente gran parte del dia, pero Mikey y yo pudimos atender tus heridas y cuidar a Leo…-La voz de Raph se perdió cuando una alarma comenzó a sonar y una luz roja a iluminar la celda y el pasillo exterior-¿Qué estará pasando?-Murmuro el de rojo acercándose lentamente a la puerta para intentar mirar el exterior.

Mikey coloco una mano sobre el caparazón de Donnie-Todo estará bien, ya verás que dentro de poco los efectos de las drogas pasaran-Le dijo para crear una distracción en la mente drogada de su hermano genio.

Donnie cerró un momento los ojos y tras un minuto los abrió, viéndose un poco más alerta-Es-escondernos…-Susurro intentando de incorporarse sin lograrlo.

-No te agites Don, las drogas son muy fuerte para nuestro sistema-indico Raph dándose la vuelta para ayudar a su hermano menor a sentarse.

-Raph tiene razón, a pesar de que nos colocaron drogas hace un tiempo atrás, aun podemos sentir los efectos y siendo tu el ultimo en recibir la dosis no es de extrañar que te sientas mal y no puedas moverte con libertad-Mikey sonaba bastante serio con respecto a lo que le estaban poniendo. De pronto comenzó a llorar sin control mientras abrazaba su cuerpo y sus ojos se perdían en la oscuridad-…Yo creí que de verdad estaban muertos…lo que sea que hicieron conmigo…realmente los vi muertos frente a mi…las drogas tienen una función en todo, de eso estoy seguro, pero como no soy el genio de la familia solo me queda suponer que las cosas son asi…

-No es necesario que te sientas mal por lo que te hicieron ver, a todos nosotros nos hicieron lo mismo, pero no debes caer en su truco o tendrás problemas-Mascullo Raph tocándose un corte especialmente doloroso en su hombro derecho-Debemos agradecer al menos que no nos han separados y que aun estamos juntos-Pero Mikey con la vista en la pared se mecía de atrás hacia adelante mientras seguía murmurando cosas sobre lo visto en la sala de realidad virtual. Raph se mordió el labio inferior y tomando la mano de su hermano mayor entre las suyas, comenzó a rogar para que despertara y todo el infierno que estaba viviendo allí terminara. Tenía la sensación de que si no iban pronto por ellos, su hermano mayor terminaría muerto.

Alguna parte de la nave.

Usagi seguía avanzando escondiéndose de los guardias que habían comenzado a pasearse por lugar. La alarma de intruso le preocupo, pero cuando se dio cuenta que se debía a que habían visto la nave de Traximus se tranquilizo. Al menos el plan estaba saliendo como corresponde. A su lado Casey vigilaba el pasillo contrario. Ambos estaban muy alerta ante cualquier cambio o peligro que los acechara. No sabían con exactitud donde se encontraban los chicos, pero tenía la sensación de que no estaban lo suficientemente lejos.

Celda de prisioneros de ShinKameskra.

Leo había comenzado a quejarse fuertemente mientras se tocaba el pecho y se retorcía de dolor. Donnie, Mikey y Raph no sabían qué hacer. La salud de su hermano mayor estaba muy mal y si no salían pronto de allí Leonardo terminaría muriendo.

-Vamos Leo aguanta un poco mas-Le dijo Mikey al tiempo que Leo dio un último quejido y se quedo quieto frente a ellos. Los tres abrieron los ojos asustados y acercándose a su hermano mayor se dieron cuenta que el corazón de Leo se había detenido.

-Hay que iniciar resucitación-Indico Donnie sin perder tiempo mientras empezaba a hacer compresiones sobre el pecho de Leo. Raph saliendo de su trance al ver a Leo muriendo comenzó a darle aire en un boca a boca a su hermano mayor. No dejarían que muriera aun a costa de sus propias vidas.

_**To be continued…**_

_**Lo lamento pero como dije en la otra historia, estuve muy enferma y aun lo estoy, pero de todas maneras decidí subir este capítulo el cual espero sea de su agrado. Dejen review y muchas gracias por leer.**_


	6. Verdadera Identidad

_**Bueno gracias a quienes me dieron sus buenas vibras para que me mejorara y sus reviews. Y por supuesto un gran agradecimiento a Crystal Violeta, feel the music, The Saku, VanessaLaUnicorn, Naomi de Aldebaran, Rose Black Dragon, pauoromarsh, Dragonazabache, Guest, Karai Saki y **__**Haoyoh Asakura**_ _**y el **__**continuo apoyo de quienes leen esta historia por si se me quedo alguien en el tintero pido disculpas. Ojala les guste.**__** De todas maneras las invito a seguir adelante y sigan leyendo.**_

_**Disclaimer: Ninguna de las tortugas me pertenece. Solamente las nuevas criaturas y el nuevo villano de esta historia y así también los nombres de ellos.**_

_**Chapter 6: Verdadera Identidad.**_

_Limbo_

La muerte miraba a Leonardo quien yacía a sus pies con los ojos llenos de dolor y agonía. Lo que le estaba pasando era su castigo por haber hablado con ShinKameskra. Le daría una gran cantidad de dolor en su plano para cuando lo regresara a la tierra Leonardo no olvidara que trabajaba para él y por lo mismo no podía divulgar nada sobre lo que hacía y que no hacía.

-Oh Leonardo….pobre criatura mutante…pobre estúpido que se deja manipular…has quebrantado una regla de quienes trabajan para mi…una regla de nunca hablar de mí con alguien que es pura maldad…a pesar de que te torturen…no puedes mencionar nada…eso es considerado ayuda…-Leo dio un quejido largo mientras cerraba los ojos. Su cuerpo lo sentía en fuego vivo, su propia carne se abría y sangraba. Sabía que no era su cuerpo físico sino su alma la que estaba sufriendo, pero aun asi dolía terriblemente.

-Yo…yo…no…no s-sa…bia…-Musito intentando mantener en control su cuerpo. Pero la muerte simplemente empujo aun mas su mano hacia Leo la cual no lo tocaba y Leo dio otro grito más de dolor-Aaaahhhh….mmmmm….ngh….-Leo solo podía articular.

La muerte desvió la mirada despreocupadamente mientras seguía haciendo sufrir a Leo. Lo único que se oía eran los gritos de dolor de la tortuga de azul quien veía como debajo de su cuerpo una gran cantidad de sangre comenzaba a crear un charco. La muerte parecía no quedar satisfecha con el dolor que le estaba dando ya que continuaba lastimándolo y cortándolo sin importar la profundidad de las heridas que le infligía.

_Celda de la nave de ShinKameskra._

Donatello no sabía qué hacer por Leo. Su hermano seguía sin responder ante los intentos de resucitación que él y Raph le estaban dando, pero los minutos seguían pasando, y Leonardo seguía sin respirar o su corazón sin emitir algún latido. Sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas al ver el cuerpo sin vida de su hermano mayor ante él. Un poco más atrás podía percibir los llantos de su hermano menor y al otro lado del cuerpo frio de Leo, un Raph con el rostro palido y surcado por el dolor. Que a pesar de no querer mostrarse débil frente a sus dos hermanos menores se notaba a simple vista.

-C-como…como...paso es-esto…-Musito Mikey mientras hundía su cabeza sobre el plastrón de Leonardo al tiempo que un llanto incontrolable sacudía su cuerpo.

Raph tragando saliva que sentía como si fuera una piedra que pasaba por su garganta tomo aire-Leo…él nunca se rendiría…no de esta forma…-Farfullo intentando de controlar sus emociones erráticas del momento. Su corazón latía con fuerza en su pecho, su piel la sentía fría y húmeda y el aire apenas era capaz de pasar a sus pulmones. Todo parecía una pesadilla, la misma pesadilla que los había azotado un año atrás cuando Leo murió frente a ellos y revivió horas después. Esperaba que esta vez pasase lo mismo. No podía imaginar una vida sin su hermano mayor. No ahora que se llevaban mucho mejor que antes.

Donnie volvió a tomar el pulso en la muñeca de su hermano mayor. Esperando unos segundos volvió a no sentir nada. Mascullando una maldición por lo bajo continuo con su labor de resucitación con la ayuda de Raph.

Mikey miraba los esfuerzos de sus dos hermanos en traer de regreso a Leo a la vida, pero mientras los minutos seguían pasando era menos probable que su hermano estuviera vivo. Además podía notar el cansancio en Donnie y Raph, ambos habían sido torturados de maneras terribles y aun estaban recuperándose. En eso un sonido en la puerta los hizo detenerse. Alguien venia por ellos.

_Pasillo de la nave de ShinKameskra._

-No sé por qué demonios decidiste cambiar el plan en el último momento, yo no sirvo para esto, la última vez que intente rescatar a los chicos cause mas líos que otra cosa, casi nos descubren por mi culpa…-Mascullaba Casey detrás de Usagi.

-No te preocupes Casey-san, decidí que era mejor de esta manera dado que ambos somos menos detectables ante la seguridad de esta nave-Replico el conejo mientras veía una puerta que le pareció sospechosa. Dos guardias cuidaban la entrada a esa habitación. Usagi frunció el ceño, algo había en esa habitación que merecía ser cuidado. Acercándose con cautela se detuvo antes de que los guardias los vieran.

_Celda de la nave de ShinKameskra_

Donnie con lágrimas en los ojos miro como la puerta se abría y dos figuras que pensó nunca más volver a ver aparecieron frente a ellos.

-U-Usagi…Casey…-Murmuro el ninja de morado mientras ambos personajes ingresaban a la celda. Los ojos de Usagi miraron con terror lo que tenía frente a él, sus amigos estaban muy heridos y Leonardo yacía en el suelo sin dar señales de que respiraba. Al notar las lágrimas en los ojos de los otros chicos, lo que temía se volvía realidad.

-¿Leonardo-san…esta…?-No podía terminar esa frase, no podía imaginar que su mejor amigo estaba muerto.

-No es hora de platicar, debemos movernos antes que las bombas que instale en los pasillos exploten-Insistió Casey al tiempo que ayudaba a las tortugas a ponerse de pie. Raph fue quien se encargo de cargar el cuerpo sin vida de Leo. Al menos le darían un entierro digno a su hermano. Nunca lo dejaría en ese sitio a ser usado como ese monstruo había usado a Shredder y Karai. Usagi detrás de ellos se encargaba de proteger la retaguardia pero en sus ojos se podían apreciar lágrimas de tristeza por la pérdida de su mejor amigo. Raph bajo la vista hacia Leo quien parecía estar dormido, pero la frialdad de su piel le recordaba que ya no estaba con ellos.

_Limbo._

La muerte seguía torturando el alma de Leonardo sin piedad mientras la tortuga gritaba una y otra vez de dolor, una gran poza de sangre bajo su cuerpo le indicaba que la tortura debía ser horrenda, había partes de su cuerpo que ya no sentía. Sabía que todo era en el plano espiritual, que lo que estaba siendo dañado era su alma y no su cuerpo físico, pero aun asi dolía terriblemente. Deseaba que se detuviera, que lo dejara en paz, que lo dejara de molestar y mandar. La tortura que estaba recibiendo era algo que no creía que alguien como la muerte daría. Se suponía que la muerte debía encargarse de otras cosas, no de lastimar almas que no podían defenderse en su territorio. Su consciencia lo estaba dejando por octava vez en lo que llevaba en ese sitio bajo tal acto cruel. Escucho pasos a la distancia. Alguien se estaba acercando. A pesar de su debilidad, en momentos como esos eran cuando todos sus sentidos se abrían. Pero podía darse cuenta que la muerte no se había dado cuenta de la otra entidad que se aproximaba hacia ellos.

-¡Parca!-Dijo la voz distorsionada de la nueva presencia que se había detenido a unos escasos metros de ellos-¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo con esa alma?-Pregunto sonando enojado.

La muerte se detuvo al instante y miro a Leonardo quien tenía sus ojos cerrados. Suponiendo que estaba inconsciente, ya que no emitía ningún grito a pesar del daño que seguía recibiendo volteo a ver al nuevo visitante.

-Maestro…eh…yo…-Leonardo frunció el ceño. Era idea suya o la muerte como él creía había llamado a la nueva presencia maestro_… ¿Qué significa todo esto? _Pensó Leo sin entender nada.

-Te di la orden de dejarlo vivir…. no es necesario que alguien quien se ha encargado de salvar… en innumerables ocasiones el planeta tierra…. este aquí… hay un peligro mayor y tu estas aquí… perdiendo el tiempo…-Leo ahora comenzaba a comprender. Quien se decía ser la muerte no era quien decía ser, pero aun asi tenía un gran poder en su persona. Ese tal Parca se había encargado de llevarlo allí y torturarlo de la forma más terrible que había conocido. Debía hacer algo para decirle al maestro de ese Parca lo que estaba haciendo antes de que hiciera algo mucho peor.

El ahora Parca asintió-Lo sé maestro… enseguida lo mando de regreso… a la tierra-Murmuro bajando la cabeza ante la presencia que se imponía ante él. Este último asintió y se alejo. La Parca maldijo a lo bajo-Maldición… no creí que regresaría… tan pronto, ese maldito… de la muerte… siempre dando órdenes… porque no nos deja entretenernos… un poco con estos… miserables, ellos deben…. encargarse de buscar las… almas de quienes terminan muriendo… por sus peleas no yo… por su culpa he tenido que recoger… tantas almas que perdí… la cuenta…-Leo escucho que decía. Sin más Leo sintió que era absorbido por algo que no podía reconocer. Aun no abría los ojos ya que no quería que supiera que había escuchado todo-No…he terminado…contigo Leonardo…por un tiempo…mas seguirás…siendo mi juguete…-Con lo ultimo Leo sintió que ya no estaba en el limbo. Sentía que caía profundamente en un abismo interminable. Su dolorido cuerpo comenzaba a apagarse y su consciencia lo abandono.

_Pasillos en el hangar de naves de ShinKameskra._

Los chicos seguían avanzando. Traximus había puesto un pasillo de conexión entre su nave y la de ShinKameskra para que los chicos pudieran avanzar sin problemas. Al acercarse a ella una gran cantidad de soldados los rodearon. Casey saco su bate de beisbol y miro a los soldados. A simple vista podía decir que eran más de lo que podía contar. Tragando saliva sus ojos dieron con sus amigos, todos tan heridos que apenas podían permanecer en pie. Raph, su mejor amigo cargando el cuerpo de Leo. Todo no parecía tener un sentido.

-Creyeron que los dejaría ir tan fácilmente criaturas débiles-ShinKameskra apareció en medio de los soldados. Casey hizo un gesto de disgusto. Ese extraterrestre era más feo de los que él había visto-No dejare que se lleven a mis experimentos, no cuando uno de ellos me puede dar lo que quiero…-Empezó a decir. Pero un disparo entre los chicos y los extraterrestres formo un campo de energía. Usagi miro hacia la dirección de donde había salido el disparo y se encontró con Traximus quien sostenía un arma enorme entre sus manos.

-Pueden tener cuanta tecnología quieras maldito devorador de planetas, pero jamás podrás igualar la tecnología de mi especie-Con eso los chicos subieron a la nave y se comenzaron a alejar.

Casey miro a Traximus con asombro-Realmente nos salvaste el trasero, amigo-Murmuro sentándose con total agotamiento en un asiento de la enfermería de la nave.

-Nunca dudes de mí poder armamental y tecnológico pequeño amigo-Replico Traximus mirando como Splinter y April quienes había unido su nave a la de ellos se encargaban de examinar a los chicos.

Splinter reviso por segunda vez el pulso inexistente en su primogénito-¿Qué sucedió?-Pregunto intentando no sonar desesperado por lo que estaba viendo ante él.

Raphael haciendo un gesto de dolor al recostarse en una camilla suspiro-No sabemos, de pronto dejo de respirar y su corazón de latir…no pudimos hacer nada para traerlo de regreso a este mundo…lo siento maestro…todo fue nuestra culpa…-Su voz fue perdiendo fuerzas al tiempo que comenzaba a llorar sin poder controlarlo. En las otras camillas Mikey y Donnie lloraban desconsoladamente lo que estaba pasando con Leo.

Splinter cayó de rodillas sintiendo como las lagrimas mojaban sus mejillas y una gran tristeza de plantaba en su corazón.

Leonardo podía oír los llantos de sus hermanos y de_… ¿Padre?_ Pensó sintiéndose sorprendido con lo que estaba oyendo. Era imposible que ese ShinKameskra capturara a su padre. _¿Qué había ocurrido mientras estuvo fuera de su cuerpo?_ Comenzó a abrir los ojos. No se encontraba en la celda ni en la habitación donde lo había torturado. Parecía una enfermería. Su padre estaba a su lado tomando su mano mientras lloraba con amargura. Leo frunció el ceño. No entendía nada. Pero lo más importante era decirle a su familia lo que estaba pasando con la falsa muerte y lo que estaba haciendo con él. Pero antes de que sus labios se movieran o pudiera pronunciar el nombre de alguno de sus hermanos o el de su padre, un dolor inmenso cubrió su cuerpo. Unos gemidos salieron de sus labios. Su cuerpo dolía terriblemente, podía sentir como las heridas que su alma había experimentado estaban lastimando su cuerpo físico. El dolor era tanto que sus ojos se nublaron, su mente no podía procesar nada, su voz no salía y no podía ni siquiera gritar.

-¡LEO!-Gritaron todos al mismo tiempo cuando se dieron cuenta que la tortuga de azul había emitido unos gemidos bajos. Donnie sin importarle su actual estado se acerco a su hermano y para horror de todos. A la vista de ellos, en el cuerpo de Leonardo comenzaron a aparecer heridas profundas y que empezaban a sangrar profusamente. En pocos segundos la camilla donde yacía Leo estaba manchada de sangre y enormes gotas caían al suelo haciendo un charco del vital elemento.

April saco unas gasas y comenzó a presionar las heridas que el cuerpo de Leonardo estaba creando. No podía creer la cantidad de heridas que aparecían de la nada en el cuerpo de su amigo. Pero sin importar lo que costara tenía que salvarlo a toda costa.

-Donnie no te muevas, también estas muy herido y necesitas que te curen si quieres ayudar a tu hermano-Dijo April mientras veía como Splinter intentaba de curar las heridas de su hijo de morado sin lograrlo por lo mucho que este se movía.

El ninja de morado movió la cabeza a los lados-No puedo, mi hermano estaba muerto y ahora que regreso está sufriendo terriblemente, no puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados y no hacer nada por ayudarlo-Mascullo molesto por todas las circunstancias que llevaron a lo que estaba pasando frente a sus ojos.

-Don…si no te calmas tendré que usar la fuerza bruta en ti-Ordeno Raphael mientras Usagi atendía sus heridas. Podía notar por la mirada del samurai que estaba muy preocupado por el bienestar de Leo.

Leonardo tenía los ojos cerrados pero podían sentir que respiraba, no tan bien como quisieran pero era signo de que estaba vivo. No en tan buenas condiciones como para explicar que le estaba sucediendo pero al menos su corazón latía. Pero las extrañas heridas en su cuerpo causaban un interrogante que nadie podía responder y era ¿Quién había causado esas heridas en el cuerpo del joven líder del clan Hamato y cuándo sucedió todo eso? Esas preguntas debían esperar hasta tener estabilizado a Leo quien seguía emitiendo quejidos de dolor. Habían podido detener la hemorragia, pero la sangre perdida era considerable. Leonardo necesitaba una transfusión y pronto.

_Nave de ShinKameskra._

-¿Cómo no pudieron detener a dos simples criaturas?-Pregunto a los dos guardias que había puesto frente a la celda de las tortugas. Ambos guardias no supieron que contestar-Eso pensé-Mascullo sacando su mano de uno de sus bolsillos y sus dedos transformados en garras cortaron el cuello del más cercano-Ahora tom busquen a mis experimentos, los quiero de regreso ahora mismo-El guardia restante asintió y se puso de pie-Si llegas sin ellos, correrás la misma suerte-Dijo apuntando el cuerpo del guardia degollado a sus pies.

-Si mi señor-Con eso el guardia fue en busca de Shredder y Karai para salir en búsqueda de los prisioneros. Pasando por la sala de control, se podía ver como ciudades destruidas estaban infestadas con Lostherins o mejor conocidos como devoradores de seres vivos que todos temían. Capturaría a las tortugas o perecería en el intento. Con esa idea en mente se dirigió donde los dos anteriores experimentos esperaban.

_**To be continued…. **_

_**Lo lamento por la tardanza, pero he estado más ocupada de lo que pueden pensar. Pero aquí tienen el capítulo que espero sea de su agrado querida (o) lector. Gracias por leer y dejen review. Me mantienen escribiendo para ustedes. Y dejen sus comentarios.**_


End file.
